


Dangerous

by Puffcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Other characters make appearances - Freeform, Sugahina (not endgame), Vampire AU, Werewolf!Oikawa, daisuga - Freeform, hunter!Daichi, vampire!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi, a hunter who works for the Bureau of Supernatural Threats, is investigating a string of murders in the city. Suga and Oikawa are partners in crime, and the city's night scene is their bloody playground. But when Suga and Daichi cross paths in a club one night, they soon find themselves tangled up in a web of their own lies and growing feelings that neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has consumed my life to the point where I have to write it. This being my first ever fic, I really hope it turns out okay. I also hope I finish, this a pretty large project of mine. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!!

_The Tohoku Times, September 25 th_

_The Sendai Killer Strikes Again!_

_Last night, yet another body was found in the streets of Sendai, making it the tenth in a series of gruesome murders that began in August. The local police are again at a loss, unsure of a possible motive. The thirty year old marketing director Takeda Ittetsu had no wife or children. Co-workers say he never really stood out at his job, preferring to keep his head down and work hard. He rarely even went out after work. Never before has the city seen a killing epidemic like this, and if it continues (continued on page B6)_

A crumpled and torn copy of that day’s paper tumbled past a dark haired man, standing in front of a brick building with a bright neon sign. For a twenty-five year old, Sawamura Daichi was less than fond of nightclubs. He couldn’t see the pleasure in getting drunk off of vividly colored shots, practically having sex with strangers on the dance floor, and then, perhaps, really having sex with one of said strangers in the tiny bathroom in the back. Doing that once was more than enough to last a lifetime, Daichi mused. But luckily, he wasn’t here for pleasure. As he flashed his ID and walked past the security guard, he scanned the bar for his contact. Spotting him cleaning glasses at the far end, he wove through the crowd and took the last open seat.

Only he, and a select team of others knew that the papers were wrong. The recent murders weren’t the work of one killer, but two. And if they were human, he wouldn’t even have to be at this club, at half past midnight, trying to avoid flirtatious patrons as he collected his intelligence. Daichi had the rather unique job of working for the Bureau of Supernatural Threats, a very small, very secret branch of the government. It was his job to investigate, track down, and eliminate supernatural beings that posed a danger to the public. His particular team was in charge of single-plane creatures; or creatures that only inhabited the human world. Goblins, werewolves, banshees, he’s seen them all. Daichi preferred these monsters over the multi-plane ones; ghosts, demons, and the like that could flit between their own world and his. That branch required quite a bit more training, mostly because getting rid of those beasts involved complicated and often dangerous religious rituals.

The bartender looked up from the glass he’d been cleaning, spotted Daichi, and nodded, implying that he’d be done in a moment.

***

On the other side of the club, leaning against a wall away from the crowd, stood two figures. One tall, with wavy auburn hair and sharp hazel eyes, scanned the many dancing bodies, sipping idly from a White Russian. His friend, slightly shorter, watched the entrance. He looked decidedly more innocent than the other, and possessed an almost unearthly beauty, with soft, deep red-hazel eyes and feathery gray locks. His skin was free of blemishes save for a single mole underneath his left eye. Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi were frequent visitors of this club. They’d become experts at spotting those that came and left alone, that didn’t socialize, that never left with anyone. The perfect patrons. Ones that wouldn’t be noticed or missed. And as Sugawara’s eyes flicked to the bar, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the man at the very end. Dark and handsome, Suga wondered for a moment why someone so good looking was all alone. But that was going to change soon.

“Hey, Tooru, look at him.” Suga nudged Oikawa, pulling his attention away from the dancers, and pointed to the man he’d spotted.

Oikawa appraised him. “Hm…he’s good looking enough, but I’ve definitely seen better before. But why him? You have a harder time killing the handsome ones, Koushi.”

Suga shrugged. “I don’t know, he seems…different. And different is good, we can’t have anyone picking up any patterns. Besides,” he grinned, “with a body like that, I bet he tastes wonderful.”

“There is that, the last one was far too skinny...” Oikawa trailed off, before shooting Suga a teasing smile. “Have fun, but don’t take too long!”

With that, Suga straightened, running a hand through his hair, giving it a pleasantly messy look. He took a minute to slip into his slightly tipsy, flirtatious persona, and clapped Oikawa on the shoulder.

“Give me five minutes.”

***

Daichi felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, fully prepared to tell whoever it was thanks, but he'd rather not be disturbed. He opened his mouth, but the words died on his lips when he saw just who had gotten his attention. Daichi wasn't usually one to be rendered speechless, but he'd never seen a man as lovely as the one currently standing behind him, smiling sweetly. 

 

"Can I...help you?" _There. That sounded relatively uninterested_ , he thought to himself. _After all, I’m here for a reason, and he isn’t it._

 

“I just thought you looked lonely, sitting all by yourself over here, and I wanted to keep you company.” The man took the newly vacated seat next to Daichi, resting his chin on his hand as he watched him. “Can I buy you a drink? Anything you want.”

Thanking his job for giving him a healthy dose of backbone, Daichi shook his head. “No, thank you, I’m fine. Don’t trouble yourself for me.”

The small pout he received really made him take back his words. “Oh, I insist! And besides, I hate drinking alone.”

 _I guess one drink couldn’t possibly hurt_ , Daichi supposed. “…..I’ll have a Bloody Mary, then.”

His company smiled demurely. “You have good taste, I think I’ll have the same.” He waved over the bartender and gave the order, before looking back to Daichi. “So what’s your name, stranger?”

Without remembering to give an alias, Daichi replied. “Sawamura Daichi. And you?”

“A strong name for a strong man, I like it…” He looked Daichi over. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga.”

“Suga…” The name sounded much too good on his tongue. As soon as Daichi’s drink was set in front of him, he picked it up, downing half of it in one gulp. He had a feeling he’d need the alcohol to get through this.

Suga licked his lips, trailing his finger around the rim of his glass. “Why are you here, anyway?” He questioned. “You look like you’d rather be sitting in a pit of poisonous snakes.”

Daichi shrugged. “Places like this aren’t really my scene. I don’t do hookups, and I especially don’t pick up strays I find at nightclubs, but a friend told me to check it out anyway.” He looked away from Suga as the bartender returned, and quickly took the piece of paper we was offered, stowing it in a zipper pocket on his jacket. Suga watched the exchange, before turning to Daichi with a raised eyebrow.

“It seems like you’re trying to get with that bartender right under my nose.” He leaned closer to Daichi, lowering his voice. “Am I really so undesirable?”

Daichi drew back slightly, he had what he needed, and now it was time to leave. “That’s not what this is, and it’s time for me to go. Thanks for the drink…” He stood up, and turned to find his way toward the entrance, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Come on, you don’t have to go. Besides, I’ve been watching you… And I think I’m the kind of stray you’ll like…” Suga peered up at him through long, silver eyelashes, and that cute pout was back again.

Maybe, Daichi reasoned, if he indulged himself just this once, he could put this whole encounter out of his mind later and continue on with his life. He threw one last glance at the door. “Don’t make me regret this…”

Suga stood and slid his hand down Daichi’s arm to lace their fingers together. “I’ve never had any complaints before.” He winked. “Let’s get out of here, I know a place,” He lead Daichi towards the back of the club, subtly shaking his head at Oikawa on his way to the door. He pointedly ignored the eye roll and disappointed huff he got in return. They both could go another night without feeding. And Suga thought he deserved a night to himself, anyway.

He pushed open the back door and led them out into the cool night air. When they turned down onto a dark street with boarded up, run-down buildings, Daichi began to wonder if this was as good an idea as it had seemed. “Where exactly are we going…?” He inquired. Suga squeezed his hand.

“Like I said, I know a place!” He stopped in front of a metal door, and fished in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a lock pick. Watching Suga break into…wherever it was they were, Daichi was seriously doubting that this was even legal.

“That’s a…really interesting key you’ve got there.”

The lock clicked, the door swung open, and Suga looked back at Daichi over his shoulder, clearly having a good time. “Isn’t it? It’s so useful!” He laughed, and pulled Daichi into a dark hallway. “Pick a room, handsome.” He waved a hand at the many doors lining the walls.

At that point, Daichi decided it might just be easier-and more enjoyable-if he just went with it. It had been awhile since he’d had anyone like this, and Suga was undeniably sexy. Finally taking the lead for the first time that night, Daichi walked down the hall, looking into each room until he stopped in front of one with a large bed against the wall, already made. “This one.” He wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist and pulled him into the room, nudging the door shut behind them with his foot.

Suga grinned, throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck, pressing close and standing on his toes to murmur against his lips. “Perfect…”

***

Daichi fell back against the sheets, panting slightly. “That was….” Unexpected. Great. Definitely the best decision he’d made all week, despite all signs pointing otherwise at first. Suga stretched languidly, laughing softly before curling up next to him, ghosting his fingers across his shoulder and down his arm.

“Glad you took a chance on me…?” He teased, voice slightly more hoarse than it had been an hour before.

Daichi hummed in agreement, skin tingling where Suga had just touched him. He really, really didn’t want to get up, but when he glanced at his watch, he figured he should get back to his headquarters and report back before the sun rose. He sat up slowly, shaking his head to clear the haze that settled over his brain.

“I suppose you’ll be leaving, then.” Suga observed, watching the other get off the bed and search for his clothes in the darkness, making no movements to get up himself.

                A quick check of his jacket pocket told Daichi that the small slip of paper he’d been given was still there.  “Yeah. You should…probably wash these sheets, you know. I don’t think whoever lives here will appreciate the way we’ve left them.”

                Suga waved a hand dismissively. “No one lives here, that’s why I brought you. I was foreclosed ages ago, and no one’s bought the property. Luckily for us.”

Daichi walked to the door and looked back at the scene behind him. This would be a night he wouldn’t soon forget. But at the same time, a nagging voice in the back of his head told him that it would be best not to tell anyone about it. “I…I’ll see you around, maybe.” He said awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye.

Suga merely smiled a secretive smile, eyes never leaving Daichi's. “Don’t worry. I have a habit of seeking out those who intrigue me…”

Not wanting to think too much about that rather odd statement, Daichi left the room, heading back down the hallway and through the heavy door. As he walked down the street, he pulled the small piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Quickly written in the bartender’s rather messy handwriting were two sentences.

_Suspects have the following characteristics; one tall, brown hair and brown eyes. The other looks albino; white hair, red eyes._

Daichi’s heart stuttered. He found himself looking over his shoulder multiple times on the way back to his base, wondering more than once if he was lucky to have left alive.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Not until he reached the inconspicuous, unmarked brick building halfway across the city did Daichi relax even slightly. This was mostly due to the fact that he had not had his trusty, standard issue handgun he had been given on his first day on the job. But that would have drawn unnecessary attention at the club. Which was the opposite of what he had wanted, so he figured leaving it behind was the best idea.

Presently, Daichi was definitely regretting that choice. He pulled out his department ID, a simple blue card with a black strip across the bottom, and swiped it through the small scanner hidden in the top of the bar used to push the single gray door at the far corner of front wall open. He heard a click and entered, pocketing the small card and heading for the only elevator in the middle of what, had the structure been used for other purposes, would have been a lobby. Despite knowing he was safe from any fanged assassins, Daichi still couldn't seem to calm his racing heart as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. Perhaps it was the slightly eerie silence. Somewhere in the back of his mind Daichi made a note to ask one of the interns to do something about it. Just because he worked for a secret branch of the government did not mean the atmosphere had to be correspondingly unsettling. 

The elevator shuddered to a halt, and the doors slid open. Daichi had barely a second to step out before he was confronted by a very clearly worried Asahi. For all the man’s size and intimidating looks, he was the most cautious hunter in the department. And being his partner meant Daichi was often on the receiving end of his frequent fretting.

“There you are! I was beginning to get concerned, you were supposed to be back hours ago… Did something happen, are you alright?” Asahi questioned, voice laced with concern. Then he paused, taking a moment to look Daichi over. “Your shirt’s buttoned unevenly… Please don’t tell me you ditched work in favor of…personal activities.” The concern was gone, replaced with a look of exasperation. “Really, you could have texted, called or something! I was about to go out after you…”

Daichi sighed. He probably should said something, Asahi was his partner after all. And more than that, his friend. “I’m sorry to make you worry. I didn’t think to say anything. I was a bit…distracted.”

Asahi held up a hand, not wanting any sort of details about what exactly It was that Daichi had been distracted by. “It’s okay! I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Believe me, so am I…” Daichi laughed awkwardly. He didn’t even want to think about what could have happened in that dark, abandoned room. Not wanting to worry Asahi further, he gestured to the clock on the wall. “Anyway, I think I’m gonna hit the sack soon. It’s not like I’m going to be able to focus on anything else tonight. Well. I guess it’s this morning, now…”

He received a smile in return. “Sure. But remember, we have that report due at the end of tomorrow…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it done, you big worrywart.” Daichi reassured him, the report was mostly finished. Hopefully. He didn’t look forward to being bent over his desk for the entirety of the next day completing it. Looking up at Asahi, he smirked. “Maybe it’s you that needs to go out for a night. You spend too much time in here, you could use a distraction.”

At that, the larger man blushed, looking somewhere over Daichi’s head. “I… You know I don’t like loud, crowded places. Besides…I like it here. Someone has to train the interns.” Ah yes, the interns. Specifically one rather small, fiery intern. The one intern that accidentally spilled an energy drink on his files last Tuesday. Why the department took him on in the first place, he had no idea. Somehow, he’d managed to capture Asahi’s heart. But at the same time…

“Really? Because that’s not what I hear from you every other time they come up in conversation. Especially Tanaka and Nishinoya.” Daichi deadpanned.  Together, those two turned office productivity on its head. Loud and energetic, they had their sights set on being hunters, like he and Asahi were. And they were nearing the stage in their internship where they would have to be taken out for small practical sessions in the field. Knowing this made them basically unable to sit still and learn how to file reports, or organize papers, or use the copy machine. They’d broken it once already.

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “They aren’t so bad. It’s just in the moment, you know?”

The dark haired hunter rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Right. And you know intradepartment relationships aren’t allowed. Why you stay here and pine is a mystery to me…” Not sticking around to watch his sputtering partner try and rationalize his decisions, Daichi turned and headed back toward the elevator. “I’m going to bed.” God knows he needed the rest, especially if he was going to spend tomorrow chasing Nishinoya and Tanaka around Sendai.

One perk of working for the Bureau, Daichi realized, was the fact that he lived right above the office floors. Each hunter was allowed a small apartment, mostly for convenience, partially for safety. This way, they couldn’t be attacked by anything without it having to get past the building’s security measures.  And he was eternally grateful he wouldn’t have to venture out into the city just to get to his bed. Exhaustion really sunk in as Daichi unlocked the door to his apartment, and dragged himself inside. He barely remembered to take his shoes off before collapsing onto his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. Luckily, he didn’t dream.

***

A few days after the night at the club found Daichi out again, investigating the same string of murders. He was going back to the most recent crime scene, to look for any signs of a returning presence. Oftentimes the perpetrator revisited the location at least once, whether to kill there again (if that was the case, it was usually a newly turned or young monster), or try and erase evidence (those ones were decidedly smarter, sometimes enough so to create a false trail). The closer he came to the location, the more cautious he got, years of training kicking in automatically. He peered around a corner, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found a very familiar someone looking back at him. “Y-You..!”

Suga grinned, extricating himself from the shadows to stand fully in front of Daichi. “Me!” He said teasingly, before taking a step closer. “Did I scare you? It certainly wasn’t my intention…” Daichi mumbled something about how creepy it was to be lurking around dark street corners at all hours of the night, but the other man waved him off. “Well what about you? You’re out just as late as I am…”

He quickly fumbled for an excuse, anything that wouldn’t let Suga know what he was really doing, or how suddenly wary he was. “Just coming back from a night out. I would have taken a cab but my friend took my wallet!” He tried his best to sound convincing, before fixing Suga with a suspicious gaze. “But you…” The hunter looked the other over, taking in his slightly ripped jeans and halfway unbuttoned shirt. Maybe he could use that to try and get some information. “You aren’t a prostitute, are you? You seem to like being out late, and you clearly like picking up men at bars…”

At that, Suga glared at Daichi with such intensity that it took all his strength not to immediately back down and apologize. “Excuse me?! Where do you get off making such horrid assumptions? I never even thought that sort of thing about you, and you forget, I’ve only met you at night as well.” He huffed, turning away and refusing to look at Daichi. “And here I thought you were a gentleman. I suppose I was wrong.”

Not liking to see Suga angry for some inexplicable reason, Daichi quickly tried to make amends. “You’re right, I was out of line. I shouldn’t have insulted you like that. Just…you  do have to admit, I have a right to be suspicious…”

The silver haired man sighed, turning to face him again. “You really want to know why I only seem to go out at night?” Daichi nodded, focusing completely on Suga. “I watch my younger cousin during the day. Which is a very involved and very time consuming job, you know. I barely have any time to myself.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. Not what he had been expecting, but… “Do his parents work during the day, or something?”

Suga frowned. “Oh, no. His parents are dead, as are mine. And because our family was small, I’m all he’s got left.”

“So you leave him alone in the house while he’s sleeping. Very responsible of you.”

Daichi could see the other man was beginning to get visibly annoyed. “What is it with you and all these questions? Look, if I say its fine, its fine. You don’t know our situation.”

He couldn’t do this anymore, all of these questions and odd answers. So he said the only thing that he could without giving himself away. “I want to meet him.”

That snapped Suga out of his growing state of irritation. “What?”

Daichi folded his arms over his chest. “I want to meet this cousin of yours. You know, as a way to get to know you better.”

Suga smiled suddenly. “Ah, Daichi, I didn’t know you wanted a second date! But it’ll take more than that before I let you meet my cousin.” He looked up at Daichi with mock concern. “Don’t you know? It’s dangerous to bring home strange men you meet in the night. And yes, one night of sex still makes you a stranger.”

There he went, dodging his questions yet again. But Daichi was going to get a solid explanation from him, one way or another. So he decided to try a more emotional approach. Looking Suga in the eye and softening his voice, he shifted closer. “Look, Suga, I really do want to get to know you better. I like you, even if we’ve only had that one night. But…what with everything in the news these days, you don’t know who you can trust. Please, just give me something to let me know this is real? I don’t want to end up like those people who were murdered. So…” Daichi exhaled, taking a moment to build up his courage. His life might depend on his next words. “Show me your neck, or let me meet your cousin.”

Something tugged in Suga’s chest. He was always so careful to guard himself, but that tug left him unable to use Daichi like he had used so many others, especially when he looked at him pleadingly with those dark eyes. But those last words jerked him back into reality. Why had Daichi immediately assumed that the murderer was a vampire? Why not a serial killer? The general public shouldn’t have that kind of knowledge… Suga tensed imperceptively. So he was a hunter. But he’d outwitted many before, he could certainly do it again.

Daichi, for his part, realized his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. How could he have been so careless? Not since his training days had he made such a basic mistake. But it was too late to take it back now. And if he reacted, he knew he’d give himself away completely.

Suga decided to play innocent. After all, if Daichi really was a hunter, then he had made another mistake. By asking to see his neck specifically, he had given him a way out. And he would take full advantage of it. Without a word, Suga undid two more buttons, before pulling the collar away from his throat and smiling softly at Daichi. “I understand…look all you want, you won’t find anything.” And so he waited patiently as his neck was inspected for the tiny pair of puncture wounds that were a vampire’s signature. He knew none would be found anywhere Daichi looked. But that said nothing about the marks he did possess on his inner elbow, which remained covered by his shirtsleeves.

Daichi, seeing nothing but pale, unblemished skin, sighed in relief. Nothing there. Thankfully. Perhaps Suga really was just a strange man, devoted to caring for his orphaned cousin. Due to his line of work, he often found it hard to trust anyone whom he didn’t work with very closely. But his heart was urging him to trust Suga, shoving his brain’s skepticism aside. Of course he was beautiful, and mysterious, and enigmatic, but surely that did not have to mean he was bad. Just as Daichi was about to voice his gratitude, he felt an approaching presence.

Automatically beginning to reach for the gun tucked inside his jacket and preparing to react to whatever he encountered, he didn’t have time to look before Suga spoke. Sounding surprised, he asked, “Tooru? What are you doing here?”

The new arrival smirked. “Looking for you, of course. I thought you’d gotten lost. But it turns out you’ve managed to find your late night Romeo again…”

Daichi turned to face the speaker, Tooru, apparently. “Do I know you…?” Something about him seemed familiar…

Suga stepped next to Daichi, wrapping an arm around his waist and discreetly slipping a piece of paper into his coat pocket, unnoticed by the other men. “I have! It was such a nice coincidence! But anyway, I haven’t introduced you. Daichi, this is Oikawa Tooru, my best friend. And Tooru, now you know the name of my ‘midnight Romeo’, as you so nicely put it.”

The two men observed each other for a moment, and as they did so, Daichi’s chest panged. Brown hair, brown eyes… both common traits but in this instance… Daichi suddenly found himself infinitely more alert and guarded then before. This man matched the other suspect description he had been given. But then, Suga had proved himself, hadn’t he? This could just very well be a coincidence as Suga had said. But that sensible part of his brain was beginning to fight back. The universe was rarely so convenient. It was time for him to go, while he still could, but not before one last stupid attempt to reassure himself. “It’s getting late, I should get home… But I’m glad I met your friend. I really do hope you’ll allow me the same with your cousin.”

Daichi was so intent on watching Suga’s face that he missed the strange look Oikawa gave him over his shoulder.

For a long moment, Suga was silent. “I…suppose I could ask if he wants to meet you. After all, I really like you too.” He reached up and gently drew his fingertips down Daichi’s cheek to his strong jawline, doing his best to sound genuine. It was easier than he wanted it to be.

The other leaned slightly into the touch. “Thank you Suga. Really.” He’d gotten what he wanted, now it was definitely time to get out of there. “I’ll see you around then, I hope. Goodnight.” As Daichi walked away, he listened closely for signs of someone following him. Only when he was a block away, did he finally realize. The neck wasn’t the only place that vampires bit their victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk with me more about this au, hit me up on my tumblr, homoerotic-volleyball-montage! Thanks for reading!! Hopefully I'll be able to update every Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after Daichi’s hasty exit, Suga left Oikawa to whatever he was planning to do in favor of returning home. It was a fairly long walk from the center of the city to its old, dilapidated edge. The streets were in bad condition, faded and crumbling where the occasional tree had managed to fight back against the hard asphalt. The houses there did not fare much better. Boarded up windows, broken doors, peeling paint. It was nowhere any respectable person wanted to find themselves. Luckily, thought Suga, he wasn’t exactly respectable. Nor were any of the people who lived with him, for that matter.

Finally, at the very end of his street, behind a faint and flickering streetlight, he stopped. The three story house before him was in better shape than the others, but only barely. Here there were no smashed windows to be found, though the old panes were quite dusty. The small gate that fenced off what could have been a garden in front of the steps rusted badly, and screeched if a wind was strong enough to move it. The "garden" itself was now a tangled mass of weeds, twigs, and a creepy looking garden gnome whose bronze eyes had long since oxidized to a rather nasty shade of greenish black. And if the house was ever a color besides a dirty, faded grey, Suga couldn’t have said what it was.

He ascended the steps without any hesitation, he was more than familiar with this place. Pushing the door open, because it had never actually locked properly, he sighed. Another strange night to add the growing list. This hunter was certainly messing with his, and Oikawa’s routine. But there was that one part of him that liked it. Wanted to it continue. He’d never played as dangerous a game as this before. Literally flirting with the enemy. If anything, he was far from bored.

The inside of the house was relatively well looked after. Though everything still had a dim, slightly ratty look to it, there wasn’t much of a dust coating, and things like an old umbrella stand were tucked neatly into the corner by the door. Suga shut the door behind him, and just as he was about to make his way out of the small foyer, something heavy dropped onto his back. “Ah…!” Suga gasped, the breath knocked out of him by the force of the blow. He was just about to throw his assailant off, when something soft nuzzled against the back of his neck. “….Shouyou, must you do that…? You could just greet me normally.”

Hinata pouted against his skin. “But you’ve been gone all night…! And you don’t even smell like blood, so I know you weren’t feeding.”

Suga smiled at the plaintive tone of Hinata's voice. “Mm,” he hummed, “I met someone was all. Had a very interesting chat.”

That caught Hinata’s interest. Climbing down from the other’s back, he moved to stand in front of him, looking up skeptically. “I know that tone…you fucked him, didn’t you?”

The smile on Suga’s face widened, taking on a vaguely dreamy look. “We have… But not tonight. Tonight was all talk, no action. Well, not of that kind. But anyway. I think I like him. Although I’m not too surprised…I always have liked playing risky games.”

Hinata’s eyes flashed. “How dangerous? I thought you swore off screwing demons!”

Suga waved him away dismissively. “He’s not a demon, don’t worry.” He paused, for dramatic effect. “He’s a hunter.”

Hinata did not like the way that sounded, not one bit. “Suga, you’re crazy...” He said, almost in awe. “What if he finds out? What are you gonna do then?”

A sigh escaped the silver haired man. “I suppose I’ll have to kill him… Which would be such a shame, really. But luckily for me, I think he likes me too much to see what’s right in front of his face!”

Hinata grumbled in response. “I hate those ones… You keep them around for _way_ too long, and then you get all moral about it.” “’ _Oh Shou,_ ’” he imitated in what he thought was a good impression of Suga’s voice, “’ _We can’t fuck, I’m in a relationship!_ ’”

Suga rolled his eyes at the too-high rendition of his past justifications, before reaching out and curling a lock of wild orange hair around his finger. “You know, I don’t think we’re in a relationship just yet. We’ve only been on two dates, if you count tonight…”

The small redhead perked up, stepping closer to try and get more of Suga’s touch. “Yeah? You aren’t?”

With a small shake of his head, Suga moved his hand from Hinata’s hair to tilt his jaw up, leaning down to ghost his lips over the puncture scars just under his ear. “Hn… But what about you?” He murmured. “Don’t you have your eyes on a pet…?”

Though Hinata shivered slightly under the delicate attention, the words served as an instant distraction. “Oh, I do! And I saw him again tonight, he was out!” He told Suga, grinning with excitement, so much that his fangs poked out over his lower lip.

The sudden expression of pure joy made Suga laugh softly. “Good,” he said, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s nose, “maybe you should think about bringing him home sometime, if he’s got you this excited.”

He nodded quickly. “I will! Soon. Hopefully. I just…gotta figure out how to get him here. People don’t willingly come into houses like ours, for some reason. I’ve tried! And then I have to hunt them down when they try and run…”

Suga smirked. “I bet you can get creative. Besides, I want to meet the one who’s captured my little bird’s heart.” And then he remembered his agreement with Daichi. “In fact… I’ll bring my lover too. He really wants to meet you. We can have a family dinner of sorts, it’ll be nice.”

Hinata’s nose wrinkled at the term ‘lover’, so he pulled Suga closer by the front of his shirt, standing up on his toes to nip his bottom lip possessively. “Don’t call him that, you’ve only done him once. And I want you to do _me_ , _more than once,_ now.” There was definitely a hint of a growl in that last statement.

And Suga definitely liked it. “My plaything, then. But enough of that. I think I’ve been neglecting my dear ‘cousin’…” He let himself trail off in favor of wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist to pull him into a hot kiss. He immediately pressed closer, moaning softly as he felt his tongue brush against Suga’s sharp fangs when the kiss deepened.

They didn’t make it out of the foyer for a long while.

                                                                                ***

 

 

After Hinata had cleaned himself up and decided to go out for the night, Suga found himself pleasantly tired and blissfully alone with his thoughts. Or he would have been, had Oikawa not chosen that exact moment to return. Almost immediately after stepping through the door, he wrinkled his nose. “Smells like someone had fun… Multiple rounds, if I know that little shrimp,” he teased.

Suga rolled his eyes. He should have seen that one coming. “Yes, yes, I’m sure it smells just awful to your doggy nose! Come in here, if it’s offending you that much.”

Following the sound of Suga’s voice, Oikawa made his way to the sitting room and draped himself over an old couch next to the armchair Suga was occupying.  “How mean, I do not have “doggy” nose! Just because I have a better sense of smell than you…” He trailed off, hanging his head over the armrest to stare at Suga upside down. “But speaking of that orange fluff ball, what are you going to do with him?”

“Hm? What do you mean ‘what am I going to do with him’? He’s not done anything wrong recently.”

Oikawa grinned. “But isn’t he going to meet that boytoy of yours? Don’t you think he’ll be suspicious when he sees your ‘cousin’ eye-fucking you across the dinner table?”

 _Right, that may be a bit of a problem._ Suga closed the book he’d been reading and looked at his companion. “I’ll talk to him about it. You’re right, we can’t have any slip ups like that…”

“If we do, I’m not going to let our guest go to waste. He’s really fit, you know he’d taste good.” Oikawa shrugged, fully unperturbed at the idea of the dinner going completely sideways.

Suga growled, fighting down the urge to bear his fangs. “You will do no such thing…! This will go smoothly, and you’re going to help to make it so! Like I said, I’ll explain everything to Shouyou.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “You think that’ll do any good? He’s been weirdly possessive of you since the day you turned him.” He thought for a moment. “Of course, some of that could have been from the effects of the fever… It’s such a shame that it messed up his head before you managed to get to him.”

“Tooru, he’s not…messed up. Besides, you know he would have died if I didn’t turn him.” Suga sighed. “He’s a bit off, yes… But he’s very loyal. The closest thing I’ll ever get to having a son, probably.”

That managed to get a snort out of the werewolf. “A son you have sex with…!” He sniggered. “Why Koushi, I didn’t know you were into that!”

Suga reached over and smacked him upside the head. “Shut up, you know what I meant. Bottom line is, I don’t regret what I did, and I’m glad Shouyou is with us. And I know he respects me enough to be relatively well behaved when I ask him to be. Which actually...” He thought for a moment. “If he brings this mysterious person he’s been seeing like he said he wants to, that may be enough of a distraction to keep him off Daichi.” He smiled happily. “This is exciting, I don’t think we’ve ever had this much company!”

“For good reason, stupid. Look at us. But you know…” Said, Oikawa, examining his fingernails, “Sometimes you can act so disgustingly domestic. You’re a vampire, you’re supposed to be vicious. And yet here you are planning dinners and worrying about meeting Shrimpy’s…whatever he is.”

“Mm, and a look at you, a big bad wolf living with two vampires, currently curled up on the couch like a big lap dog. Would you like me to rub your belly?” Suga giggled, watching as Oikawa immediately sat up, making himself look as dignified as possible. “And you know you’ll be at this gathering, if only to watch and see what happens.”

Oikawa smirked. “I wouldn’t miss it. Dinner with a hunter? I’ve never had the pleasure.”

At those words, Suga frowned. Another detail he’d momentarily forgotten. This was dangerous, for everyone involved. He was going to be putting Hinata in close proximity to a potentially deadly entity. Of course, he’d do whatever was necessary to protect this makeshift family of his, but the prospect of having to go to such lengths made his stomach churn. He stood up from the chair. “I think I’ll go rest. I haven’t for a few days, and Shouyou was quite demanding…”

“Please, spare me the details. The smell in the foyer was more than enough.” Oikawa stood as well, taking in Suga’s tired visage. “I need to go for a run. I’ll be back whenever, I know you aren’t going to hunt anytime soon, so I won’t bother either.” He turned, and walked back out of the room, raising a hand. “Goodnight, Koushi.”

And just like that, Suga was once again alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how much I love Hinata in this AU? So much. Thanks for reading as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Upon reaching his apartment, Daichi discovered the small scrap of paper in his pocket. On it was written a series of digits in neat, sloping handwriting. A phone number then. Probably Suga’s, if he thought about who might have given it to him. Somehow, seeing something so simple relaxed Daichi. It made Suga seem more normal, having a cellphone. And normalcy was definitely what he needed in his life at that moment, as it was usually not easy to come by. Getting out his own phone, he quickly saved the number under ‘Suga’, and proceeded to send off a quick text.

_Is this Suga? –D_

He only had to wait a few minutes before his phone buzzed from where he had placed it on the counter. Setting down the container of instant noodles- he really needed to do some shopping, he’d been living on takeout and the like for the past week- he picked it up and read the message flashing across the screen.

_Indeed it is, I see you found my little gift ;P –S_

Daichi smiled when he saw the little emoji. Cute…just like Suga. Before he could reply, he got another message.

_I actually gave it to you for a reason, since meeting in alleys in the dead of night is inconvenient lol. I asked my cousin about the meeting btw, he said yes. –S_

***

That was how Daichi found himself waiting on a street corner in the late evening, leather jacket zipped all the way up to keep out the slightly chilly breeze. A stray leaf or two occasionally swirled gently past him, ripped from the branches of the small trees lining the sidewalk.  He looked down at his phone, to make sure that yes, he was on time. When he pocketed it and shifted his gaze upward again, Suga stood right in front of him, dressed in slacks and a light sweater. To Daichi’s credit, he only startled a little; he was getting used to these sudden appearances that Suga seemed to favor.

Suga smiled at him, thankfully not commenting on his jumpiness. “Did you think I wouldn’t come?” He reached up, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Ah, no, not at all! Just…just making sure I got the time and place right.” Daichi replied truthfully. “So…where are we going?”

Suga laughed lightly, reaching out to take his hand. “You’re too cute. We’re going to have dinner at my place, actually. I hope that’s alright. It’s not too far a walk from here!” He began leading Daichi down the street and away from the city’s center, toward the older, more run down looking neighborhoods.

Huh. Well that wasn’t exactly what Daichi was expecting. He would’ve thought Suga lived in a nice apartment, near the clubs he frequented. He didn’t seem the type to live in one of the older buildings in the area they were heading to.

Sensing his hesitation, Suga bumped his hip against Daichi’s. “What, did you think I lived in a ritzy townhouse?” He playfully asked. “Taking care of my cousin full-time isn’t exactly a six-figure job, you know!”

Daichi flushed, turning his head to try and mask his embarrassment. _God, that was rude_ , he mentally berated himself. And after Suga went through all the trouble to arrange this, too… “Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you, or anything.  I was just…” He trailed off, not wanting to shove his foot into his mouth even further.

Luckily, Suga didn't seem at all offended. “I know it’s unusual, don’t worry yourself so much! It’s not like you were trying to be mean, or anything.” Besides, Daichi hadn’t seen the house itself yet. Suga would be surprised if he got him through the door without some sort of reaction.

Relaxing at the honest reassurance, Daichi allowed himself to be lead further away from the city. The ambient light was beginning to fade quickly, leaving them only the old, flickering streetlamps to see by. Daichi had never been to this district, but Suga looked very comfortable navigating them through the winding streets as growing shadows loomed around them.

“So…,” Daichi tried again at conversation, “is your cousin like you too?”

Suga’s head tilted, and he glanced sideways at Daichi. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“You’re albino right? I just assumed because of your hair and eyes…”

“Oh! That’s what you meant. In that case, no, he doesn’t look much like me, save for the eyes. That’s just family genes. My hair color and pale skin comes from a manifestation of Waardenburg Syndrome.” Suga had long since formulated a cover story for his rather unnatural looks, so the lie came smoothly. Before Daichi could ask what that was, he continued. “It’s a genetic disorder that can cause deafness or a loss of pigmentation in hair and skin. I’m just affected by the second part.”

 _Huh. That actually sounds completely legitimate._ The more time Daichi spent around Suga, the less likely it seemed to him like this man really was the murder suspect. “What’s your cousin like then?”

Suga immediately perked up. “He’s a very sweet boy, I think you’ll like him! Although, he’s a bit…funny, sometimes. But really, I think it just adds to his charm!” He went on happily.

Even though he wasn’t completely sure of what he meant by ‘funny’, Daichi didn’t bother asking further about it. After all, anyone whom Suga deemed sweet couldn’t possibly be anything to worry about. He hoped. He still didn’t know how he felt about Oikawa. But he was shaken out of his thoughts by Suga’s next words. “He’s bringing his ‘friend’ to dinner tonight too, so he probably won’t focus too much on you anyway. Even though you’re definitely worth focusing on…” He looked sideways at Daichi, a playful smile on his lips.

The emphasis on the word “friend” caught Daichi’s attention over Suga’s flirting. “Just what kind of ‘friend’ are we talking about…? I thought your cousin was younger, like ten or something?”

“Nope! Well, I see sixteen as young, but you probably wouldn’t. And their arrangement is, well, almost exactly like ours, I expect.” All of this was said with a completely straight face, as if there was no reason to be concerned about a sixteen year old going out and hooking up with random people.

Daichi voiced his shock without thinking. “Sixteen?! Arrangement like ours? But- Suga-!” He sputtered. That was dangerous, and as the responsible guardian Suga should-

“Don’t worry about him!” Suga laughed, amused by Daichi’s reaction. “He can more than take care of himself. Very handy with sharp objects!”

This time, the hunter actually stopped walking. The more he heard about this mysterious cousin, the more he began to regret his insistence to meet him. This had officially progressed into worrisome territory. “Sharp objects…? Ignoring whatever that means, because I don’t really want to know, it doesn’t sound like he needs much watching…”

Suga sighed, turning to face a more than a little stricken looking Daichi. “I promise, he’s fine. You’ll be fine. You’re with me. And as far as watching him…” He shrugged. “It’s more a preference than a real necessity, to be completely honest.”

“Uh-huh…” Somehow, those words were not as reassuring as Suga probably thought they were.

He felt a pressure on his hand as Suga squeezed it. “Hey, you wanted this, remember? Besides, we’re almost home! Too late to turn back now!”

When Daichi saw where he was being pointed towards, he had to take a moment to calm himself. Suga’s house looked like something straight out of an old scary movie, the kind that made Asahi nearly cry just thinking about. He warily observed it warily as Suga pulled him up the front steps, waiting for some scary creature to leap out at him, or the roof to collapse right over their heads. “Home sweet home!”Suga chirped, and pushed open the door. “Shouyou! We’re home!”

Daichi steeled his nerves, preparing himself to meet this Shouyou person, who was probably looked more like a delinquent than his partner, from what Suga had said about him.

Or not.

Daichi blinked. The boy that came running into the dusty foyer couldn’t possibly be Suga’s cousin, could he…? He was so… “Small…” he couldn’t help but murmur.

“Hey! Who’re you calling small?!” Oops, he hadn’t thought he’d heard that. Luckily Suga managed to catch him in a hug before he could show Daichi how indignant he really was. That seemed to be enough to distract him, as he immediately relaxed in Suga’s hold, nuzzling his face against his neck.

From Suga’s soft smile, this seemed to be a normal thing for the boy to do. After a moment, he set him back down on the floor and turned to look at Daichi. “Dai, this is my younger cousin, Shouyou. Shou, this is the person I’ve been telling you about!”

Daichi, not letting his manners escape him a second time, stepped forward and extended a hand. “Ah, nice to meet you. I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Rather than take the offered hand, Hinata just huffed. “Hinata Shouyou. So you’re the one who’s been taking all of Suga’s time.” He frowned at Suga. “He looks boring. You could have at least picked someone cool…!” Before he could be reprimanded, he turned and ran back out of the foyer.

“Sorry about him. He’s just very attached to me. He doesn’t mean it, really.” Suga apologized, watching him go. Except he did mean it. And then some. But Daichi didn’t need to know that.

Daichi shrugged it off, not really caring too much. He’d overheard his interns call him boring more than a few times when they thought he wasn’t listening. “It’s fine. I did comment on his height, after all…”

A voice floated out from further inside the house. “Koushi, don’t be a stranger, get in here! We’re all in the dining area!”

Suga quickly stretched up to kiss Daichi on the cheek. “Come on, his Royal Highness Tooru has requested our presence.” And with that, he led Daichi out of the entrance and into a moderately lit dining room.

                A long table stood in the center, covered in an aging linen table cloth with yellowing lace along the edges. Five places were set, two on each side and one at the head of the table. At the place farthest from where Daichi was standing sat Hinata, and next to him, a tall, handsome boy with short, raven black hair. But there was something off about Hinata’s guest, Daichi realized as he watched him. His dark blue eyes were clouded, and a tired, dopey smile graced his lips, giving him a dazed, unfocused expression. His cheeks were tinted with a light flush, and he leaned ever so slightly towards Hinata. He slowly shifted his gaze to look at Daichi, but it was as if he were looking through him, like he wasn’t completely aware of his presence in the room.

But Suga didn’t seem to notice any of this. “Ooh Shou, I finally get to meet your friend! What’s his name?” He inquired with interest.

Hinata wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist to steady him as he began to tilt the other way. Grinning brightly, he introduced him. “This is Kageyama! He might look scary, but that’s just his face! He’s actually really dorky.”

Personally, Daichi didn’t think there wasn’t anything remotely scary looking about him at the moment. At Hinata’s touch, Kageyama seemed to snap out of his haze enough to notice the person across from him, and asked in a slow, slightly slurred way, “Who’s that…?”

Suga pulled the chair across from Kageyama, and gestured for Daichi to sit. “This is my lover.” He explained patiently, as said lover took his seat. “And a very good one, at that…” He smirked, trailing his fingers down Daichi’s arm.

Oikawa then entered the dining room, a dirty apron slung around his neck. “He must be, Koushi. You’re always so much less tense after you see him…even though he doesn’t look the type to be into anything truly satisfying.” He smirked.  

Rather than rising to the obvious bait, Daichi fought down his blush and discreetly tugged on Suga’s sleeve. He needed an explanation for Kageyama’s odd behavior. “Is he alright…?” He quietly asked as Suga leaned closer.

“No need to worry about him, he’s in a _very_ good place right now. Shouyou takes good care of him, I’m sure.” He answered, a small and devious smile on his face as he sat next to Daichi.

Kageyama took the opportunity to lean heavily on Hinata, dipping his head to rub his nose against his shoulder and humming contently, not noticing the sour expression the other boy had directed at Daichi. But as soon as the expression had come, it was gone, replaced with a sweet smile as he turned to Kageyama. “What do you think of him, Tobio?” He questioned, reaching over to stroke his cheek.

“Hn….looks too normal. Like my dad or something…” Kageyama mumbled, tilting his head and trying to focus on the dark haired man in question.

Oikawa laughed at Kageyama’s bluntness. “He’s funny, Shrimpy! You should keep this one!”

Daichi was getting progressively more concerned. “Really, Suga, are you sure he isn’t high…?”

“Like…drugs high? I don’t smell anything on him.” Oikawa leaned in to sniff the air around Kageyama. “Nope. No need to be worried, Mr. Dad. Besides, _he’s_ not in any danger from anyone…”

Suga patted Daichi’s thigh under the table, not giving him time to read too much into what Oikawa’s words might have meant. “He’s not high. Just out of it. Shou’s probably been fucking him for the past twelve hours.”

“You always underestimate me! It was fourteen, I’ll have you know!” Daichi couldn’t believe that Hinata actually sounded indignant about this, what kind of sixteen year old had that much stamina…?

Ignoring the younger’s outburst, Suga drew his hand further up Daichi’s thigh, rubbing his thumb along the inner seam of his jeans. “Between you and me… I can go longer.” He whispered in a low voice.

Daichi’s eyes widened as he choked, and began coughing loudly.

“So, Sawamura, what is it you do exactly?” Oikawa inquired, not bothering to ask if Daichi was alright.

He finally recovered from his fit, eyes watering slightly and face red, to look up at him. “I’m a private investigator. Though sometimes I collaborate with the local police department.” Across the table, Hinata tugged Kageyama down and began to kiss him languidly, not caring in the least that he had an audience.

Daichi tried hard to keep his gaze focused on Oikawa as he took his place at the head of the table, resting his chin on his hand. “And how is that going?” He leaned forward in his seat. “I’m very interested in this kind of thing…” He certainly looked it, with the way his eyes locked onto Daichi, like a hungry predator watching its prey.

Next to him, Suga nudged Hinata’s foot under the table. “No fucking at the table, Shouyou, be polite.”

“It’s been…slow going, lately, with the current case I’m working.” No harm in making up a case to go with his cover job, Daichi thought. Especially since he got the feeling Oikawa didn’t trust him at all.

“Oh? What are you working on?” Oikawa inquired. Hinata paused long enough to stick his tongue out at Suga, before promptly shoving it right back down Kageyama’s throat, pushing him down to lay across the chairs next to them. Suga just sighed. _Useless to try and stop him now_ , he supposed. Hinata was hell bent on driving Daichi away, and not above using someone else to help him do it. Though, really, Kageyama was probably a more than willing victim.

Decidedly choosing not to acknowledge the low moan that drifted up from below the table, Daichi elaborated. “It’s really nothing spectacular.” He lied. “Just a homicide. A lawyer was murdered. We’ve already narrowed the suspects down to his family, we just have to weed them out one by one now.” He made sure to keep eye contact throughout the explanation. Oikawa seemed satisfied with the answer and sat back, much to Daichi’s relief.

Suga turned his attention back to the other pair. “If your investigation is so slow, do you want to stay the night?” He looked up at Daichi hopefully.

“Please do, we rarely have overnight guests! Usually no one makes it past dinner.” Oikawa added. Suga shot him a look. “But something tells me you will…” He amended, managing to keep all but the barest hint of disappointment from his voice.

“I…well…” Daichi was conflicted. He really did want to stay with Suga, but on the other hand… “I don’t know how much sleep I’ll get with those two in the house…” He laughed awkwardly. Hinata, finally deciding to come up for air, pulled Kageyama up with him and settled himself in his lap, smirking at Daichi.

Suga took his hand. “They’ll be in the attic, you won’t hear a thing! Please stay?” No one could resist Suga’s puppy eyes. And Daichi was but a simple man.

“Alright. I’ll stay.” He finally relented. The angelic smile he got in return made any noise he may or may not be subjected to worth it.

A loud beeping sounded from the kitchen, and Oikawa jumped up. “That’ll be dinner! I hope you like it, I made pork…” He bared his teeth in what could have been a smile, though a very eerie one.

Suga frowned at that. “Tooru…It’s organic, right? Nothing weird about it?”

He got a wink in return. “Indeed it is. Different from the usual selection.” Oikawa’s eyes flicked to Daichi for just a second. _Were his eyes…they weren’t gold, were they?_ Daichi blinked. No. He must have imagined it. Oikawa’s eyes were brown as they always were. He watched him saunter off into the kitchen to retrieve the food, still not sure of what he’d seen.

Hinata scrunched up his face after he left. “Who cares what it is?” He turned toward Daichi, just as Oikawa had, suddenly more serious. “Meat is meat, after all…”

“Um…” Daichi drew back slightly. “Is something wrong?” That look he’d received was rather unsettling. Both looks were actually, as the prickling on the back of his neck that had kicked up when Oikawa started talking hadn’t yet subsided.

Hinata’s little add-on earned him another subtle kick from Suga as he quickly explained. “Oh, we’re just trying to stay away from non-organic meats. Once I learned what growth hormones could do to a growing boy like Shouyou, I just couldn’t let him keep eating it! But you know how teenagers are, they’re practically allergic to healthy foods!”

As Hinata rolled his eyes, returning his attention to Kageyama and pressing kisses to his jaw.

                Suga squeezed Daichi’s hand again, looking slightly more tired than he had at the beginning of the evening. “The family’s a bit dysfunctional…” He said softly. “But they really do grow on you. I’m really glad you came tonight.”

Daichi tapped his shoulder to get Suga's attention. When he turned toward him, he leaned in and kissed him tenderly, letting the contact linger a moment longer than usual. “I’m happy you brought me. It’s been weird…but okay. It’s definitely not the worst date I’ve had.” He grinned.

“It’s not over yet, there’s still time!” Suga joked.

A moment later, Oikawa came back into the dining room, carrying bowls and platters of food. He finished setting them down and took his place at the table, and everyone settled in to eat. Or at least, Daichi and Kageyama did. The food was too good for Daichi to notice that the three tenants of the house all took very little, and what they did take, they only pushed around their plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for awkward family dinners! Here's the kagehina I promised~ Sorry if this felt a bit slow, just consider it the calm before the storm ;) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Amazingly, Daichi managed to survive what would likely be the strangest dinner date of his life. Between Hinata and his _displays_ , and the odd looks he kept getting from Oikawa—he still couldn’t place just how he felt about those, they made him feel like he was being slowly pulled apart—and the questions about his job, well. Suffice to say he was good and exhausted. Mentally and physically. Thank goodness for Suga, dear, sweet Suga, who’d whisked him up the steep, creaky stairs to his bedroom as soon as the last plates were cleared from the table. Oikawa would be taking care of clean up, he’d said.

So here he sat on Suga’s queen-sized bed. Unsurprisingly, it looked just about as aged as anything else in the house. Only two pillows rested at the top of the headboard, matching the sparseness of the entire room. Daichi would have thought Suga would be the type to decorate a little more. Make the space seem more…cozy, rather than a bit cramped and dim, as it was at present.

Suga pulled the heavy curtains over the single window in the room, before going to shut the door. “So? Did you have fun?” He turned to the hunter, looking genuinely curious.

Daichi attempted a smile, but was fairly sure all he managed was a pained sort of grimace. “Do I really have to answer that…?” The last thing he wanted was to upset Suga, but he could only do so much lying in an evening.

“…It was Shouyou, wasn’t it?” He sighed, plunking himself down heavily next to Daichi. “I promise, that’s not what he’s like normally. That was…believe it or not, that was his weird way of looking out for me.”

Of all the possible motivations behind the young boy’s actions, that was the last one Daichi would have imagined. He raised an eyebrow. “Really. What, was he trying to freak me out? Because I gotta tell you, it was working.” He shook his head. “Not what I meant though. I’m sorry, I know I asked before but—is that Kageyama kid seriously okay? He could barely sit up straight on his own.”

Suga suddenly became very interested in the bedspread the pair was sitting on. “Well….” He slowly began, voice indicating that he didn’t particularly want to answer the question. “Shouyou may or may not have….slipped him an aphrodisiac.” The last part was said very quickly, but Daichi still caught it.

The first thought that came to mind was whether or not kids Hinata’s age could even _buy_ something like that legally. The second was there was probably nothing legal about any of this. “Okay, yeah, that doesn’t sound good at all! Suga, I’m aware it’s not really my business, but no offense…maybe consider watching your cousin a bit more closely?” He couldn’t just not speak up about this, not when it seemed the furthest thing from safe. “Maybe hire a part time nanny when you can’t watch him?” _Which seems to be most of the time._

“That’s Tooru’s job, since we can’t…afford a nanny. And even if we could…” Suga shrugged. “You know he’d rebel and terrorize the hell out of them. But I suppose you’re right.” He finally conceded. “He has been a bit lenient lately.”

A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Daichi turned, pressing a kiss to Suga’s hair. “I don’t mean to complain so much.” He said, lowering his voice back to a less frantic tone. “It’s just…part of my job, you know? To make sure people are okay. But I really am grateful you let me meet your family.”

Suga hummed, seemingly content with the change of topic. “We’re definitely different, that’s for sure.” _Really, different doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of what we are,_ the nagging voice at the back of Suga’s head reminded him. With Daichi, it was so easy to forget the roles they were meant to play out.

It may have been the quickly increasing state of tiredness, but Daichi couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Oh yeah. I totally believe you now, at any rate. That kid is a handful and a half.” Which was honestly a more polite description than Hinata deserved.

“Mm, he’s just at the rebellious teenager stage of his life. To be honest, I think Kageyama will be good for him. He likes him, even if he doesn’t show it in a conventional way...” Suga gave a small smile, making it clear how much he loved the younger boy, despite his antics. “But enough about him. You look more than a little wrung out.”

Wrung out and ready to sleep for a week, Daichi silently agreed. He nodded. “Yeah. Been a long night…” Great, his ability to form any sort of meaningful sentence was already slipping. He slowly managed to strip himself of his shirt and pants, before moving up the bed and sliding under the covers Suga pulled back for him. The moment his head hit the pillow, the exhaustion hit him fully, his eyelids feeling like leaden weights. Daichi barely even registered his lover slipping in next to him, curling up against his chest, before sleep quickly took its hold.

 

 

               

Suga, however, did not sleep. He stayed still, observing Daichi. The slow rise and fall of his chest, the small sounds that occasionally escaped his lips. His eyelids fluttered; he must be dreaming. Suga had never before had the opportunity to have peace like his. _Mostly because it’s the first time you’re actually just sleeping with him_ , his mind helpfully supplied. Daichi’s face looked so relaxed and open, no signs of the stresses of his life visible at all. He shifted, snuffling softly, and draped an arm over Suga’s slim waist, pulling him closer. Suga smiled. Always affectionate, his Daichi.

But that in itself was another problem. Without his even realizing it, Suga had begun to think of Daichi as his in a much more intimate sense. A more possessive sense. He started to curse himself for letting what should have been an easy hunt lead to this.  Suga clenched his fist, making an effort to calm down; he couldn’t think about this now. He had other things to attend to. Sure that Daichi was soundly asleep, he carefully extracted himself from under his arm, and out of bed. He crossed the room to the door, checking one last time to see that all was well before he left.

The hall outside the room was slightly chilly. Suga noted that they should start lighting fires in the evening, in some small attempt to warm the old house. As he passed by Oikawa’s room, he noticed it was empty. The werewolf must have gone out for the night, without telling Suga. But he thought nothing of it. Oikawa always seemed to come and go as he pleased.

At the very end of the hall, a door was anchored in the ceiling. As quietly as he could, Suga pulled the fraying cord in the center, causing the door to swing down with a drawn out creak. He climbed the rickety old ladder that descended with the door, and pulled himself up into the drafty attic. The only light source was the dusty, but intact circular window in the part of the roof facing the street. Moonlight spilled in, illuminating a large pile of blankets in the center of the wooden floorboards.

Upon further inspection, Suga found Hinata, wrapped up in Kageyama’s arms, the both of them resting soundly. _What a sweet sight. Too bad this isn’t the side of him Daichi saw at dinner._ And he was going to ruin it, what a shame. Suga knelt next to Hinata, and flicked his ear. “Wake up, Shouyou!” He hissed, trying his best not to wake the other boy sleeping next to him.

Hinata immediately reacted, tearing himself from Kageyama’s arms and baring his fangs threateningly. When he saw that the ‘intruder’ was Suga, he backed down right away. “Ah, Suga, ‘s just you…! You scared me there…” He looked out the window. “What brings you up here?” He asked curiously, reaching up to rub one of his eyes.

Much to Suga’s amazement, Kageyama didn’t even twitch through all of the commotion.

“We need to talk.” He scowled. “Your actions at dinner tonight were downright deplorable. You’re usually a twit about the partners I choose but this…this was a whole new level, Shouyou.” Suga’s ‘disappointed mom’ glare (as Hinata so called it) was present in full force as he gazed down at him, waiting for a response.

Hinata shrugged, laying back down and curling back around Kageyama, dismissing Suga’s qualm completely. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorted lightly.

 _Bull shit you dont_. Suga growled, grabbing hold of Hinata’s shoulder and turning him back towards himself none too gently. “Don’t play coy with me, boy.” Hinata flinched. Suga must actually be mad at him this time. “You have a perfectly good toy right next to you, don’t fuck with mine.”

“But Suga…! You can’t date some…vampire hunter…! Ugh.” He wrinkled his little nose in distaste.

That, apparently, was the wrong response. “You don’t see me complaining about the company you keep.” If anger didn’t work, Suga decided he would have to try something a little more underhanded. “If you don’t respect mine…I’ll have to cut you off for a little while.”

By the indignant hiss that escaped Hinata’s lips, he’d finally stuck a nerve. “No!”

Suga smirked. “Oh, so you do actually care about Tobio? With the way you drugged him before dinner like that, I couldn’t tell.”

“I made sure the bite mark was hidden, and it wasn’t enough to really affect him…” Hinata pouted. Luckily, the naturally occurring aphrodisiac found in a vampire’s saliva had no long lasting side-effects, and wore off relatively quickly. The haze of pleasure it created in the victim was a way to make feeding easy, and left no clear memories of the event. If said victim lived, that was. 

Hinata carded his fingers through Kageyama’s soft black locks. “Leave my pet alone, I can take care of him…”

Suga sighed, a mixture of fondness and exasperation. He had such a hard time staying mad at Hinata, and he knew the other took any chance to use that to his advantage. “Just…focus on him, alright? He seems like a sweet boy. And good for you, too.”

Hinata flushed slightly, quickly flopping down to hide his face in Kageyama’s chest. “Go away.” He muttered grumpily.

Muffled though the response was, Suga could still detect the hint of embarrassment in it. He smiled. “I’m glad we understand each other. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to sleep. Goodnight, Shouyou.”

He left as silently as he had come, making sure to secure the ladder and the attic door after he let himself down.

***

The next morning, Daichi was awoken early by the insistent ringing of his phone, coming from somewhere in the bedroom. Groggily, he stumbled out of bed and managed to find it in the pocket of his discarded jeans. Six missed calls, and one last text message.

_Get to the lab quickly. –E_

 

It took him nearly twenty minutes to dress, hurriedly say goodbye to a slightly confused Suga, and run almost halfway to headquarters before he managed to get a cab. By the time he got in, still breathing rather hard, Asahi was already waiting for him, pacing nervously.

“Where were you last night?? Someone else was killed!”

Daichi’s heart lurched. “No…there couldn’t have been!”

Asahi shook his head, fixing the shorter man with a look of disappointment. “Daichi, I know you have a lot going on, but you’ve been more neglectful than I’ve ever seen these days! Our two elusive murderers have done it again, and you didn’t even tell me you’d left for the night!”

He blinked. Asahi must be really worried, to the point where he didn’t bother trying to be polite, as he usually did. Daichi shook his head, attempting to defend himself. “I haven’t been…! I have a suspect, you know I do! I’m working on getting them to trust me, that’s why I’ve been away so much. I…I should have made that more clear.” On that, he was definitely in the wrong. He’d gotten so involved that he had forgotten to relay his actions to his partner. He mentally kicked himself. A rookie error.

“You should have. Do you even know where your suspect was last night?” Asahi asked skeptically, arms crossed over his chest, and waiting for Daichi’s response.

For some reason, Asahi’s obvious disbelief irritated Daichi. “He was with me, all night!” He snapped at his partner.

“Which means he’s not a suspect any longer. You can start working normally again, with me, who you seemed to have forgotten.”

Hearing that, Daichi started to actually feel bad about his actions. He sighed, shoulders slumping. Again, Asahi was right. “Fine.” He conceded. “Let’s just go see the body.”

 

Ennoshita Chikara, the head forensic scientist, met them in the large, pristine basement lab of the building. Almost all the surfaces were a shiny white, or chrome, and a constant smell of chemicals pervaded the still air. Complex looking instruments resided by the far wall, and shelves containing vials and jars of preserved organic material stood next to a cluttered desk.

From the bags under Ennoshita’s eyes, Daichi figured that he must not have gotten much sleep the night previous. The body must’ve been found in the early hours of the morning.

Or at least, what was left of it.

The thing on the table Ennoshita soundlessly lead them to could not be immediately identified as human. The bloody mass of entrails and flesh sat in a gruesome pile, the bottom of the metal tray it rested in filled with dense, red fluid. Several shards of splintered bone were visible, marrow oozing from their broken ends. Here and there, matted, tangled clumps of hair poked out, and Daichi had to take a moment to look away after seeing the flayed scraps of what must have been scalp that hung from the ends. The smell that hovered around the remains was enough to make anyone take a few healthy steps back. It seemed a lack of skin had caused the decomposition process to speed up. At least the body had not been allowed to sit long enough to attract maggots.

He managed to last longer than Asahi had though, who had immediately averted in eyes, already feeling his stomach begin to churn unpleasantly.

Daichi turned to Ennoshita. “That’s…that’s the worst that’s come in yet. Were you even able find anything out about the victim…?” He asked, honestly not sure if the pile next to him could tell the scientist anything.

Luckily, Ennoshita was a very good scientist. “It wasn’t easy, I’ll tell you that. I did manage to identify the victim as male. The only things useful for identification was the lower jaw, and a few teeth. I’ve already picked that out, they’re soaking in a cleaning solution. The hands and feet were not found, so we can’t check fingerprints. The upper half of the skull couldn’t be recovered either…”

A shudder rippled up Daichi’s spine. “Terrible…”

Asahi finally regained the ability to speak. “Was it the werewolf and the vampire we’ve been after?”

“Truthfully, I can’t be completely sure about that, though the presence of blood suggests that a vampire wasn’t involved. If they were, it wasn’t for the purpose of feeding, which is uncharacteristic in the case of an older vampire, like yours seems to be.”

That was all Daichi needed to hear. He fought to contain the sense of relief bubbling up in his chest. “Good, that’s….good.” He managed to get out.

Asahi shot him a confused look. “Good? Seriously, you’ve been acting so weird lately, how could this be considered good? I think it just makes this case all the more confusing…”

That part was true, and had Daichi been thinking a bit more objectively, he would have agreed that this murder was distinctly different from the last few. Usually, that would have raised at least a few questions, at least regarding what could have changed to cause the deviation.

But Daichi ignored his partner, instead focusing his attention on the small bag Ennoshita pulled from the pocket of his lab coat. In it were several long, reddish brown hairs. “While I’m not sure about the vampire, I can confirm the werewolf being a cause of this.” Ennoshita explained. “They were much more violent this time than the last killings. And less careful, too. These are a few of the hairs that were found both at the scene, and on the remains. They’re confirmed as canine in nature, and no regular dog could have done this much damage.”

_The color of those hairs looked strangely familiar…_

And then, like a punch to the gut, realization struck. Daichi had been worrying so much about Suga, and his possible involvement in all of this, that’d he’d almost completely put the _other_ suspect out of his mind. _Oikawa._ He hadn’t seen him after dinner, nor the next morning. There was definitely something…unnerving about Suga’s handsome housemate. And Daichi tended to trust his senses. They’d kept him alive this far, after all.

He took a breath, steadying the sudden jump of his heart. “What if…what if I could get you a comparative sample? From one of our suspects.” He offered. This might be his chance to potentially expose Oikawa as the killer once and for all.

Ennoshita’s eyes widened in surprise. “Daichi, you know how dangerous that could be. But…it could be what seals this investigation, if your hunch is right.”

Asahi looked justifiably frightened. “You could get killed! We have to plan this carefully, make sure absolutely nothing goes wrong, make sure we have the tools to defend ourselves-”

Daichi laid a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “You won’t be coming with me. These suspects I’ve been working with, they don’t know you. Bringing you into it suddenly would definitely make them suspicious. I have to do this alone.” A protest was already forming on Asahi’s lips, but the Daichi shook his head. “I’m serious. There’s less of a possibility of danger if I go in by myself. I won’t have you needlessly hurt.”

“And I won’t have _you_ be the next body I examine. If you do this, you have proceed with extreme caution. You, both of you, are huge assets to the Bureau. You aren’t replaceable.” Ennoshita added.

Daichi gave the pair of them his most convincing smile. “Have a little faith in me! I’ve been in dangerous situation before, I’ll be fine.” _It’s either fine, or dead, anyway. And I don’t plan on being dead._

 

That afternoon, Daichi sent Suga a message.

_Hey, sorry I ran out on you this morning. Make it up to you tomorrow night? –D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot finally starts to pick up!! Thanks for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update, it was midterms week at school :P

As he promised, a night later found Daichi once again ascending the rickety old steps up to Suga’s front door. He knocked once, barely having time for one final attempt to calm his nerves before the door swung open. Suga beckoned him in, a sultry look playing about his eyes.

“You left so early yesterday…I didn’t have a chance to properly thank you for coming to dinner…” He murmured, walking the tips of his pale, delicate fingers up Daichi’s chest.

“Mm, I am sorry about that…” Daichi stepped closer, settling a hand on Suga’s hip. “But didn’t I say I’d make up for it?”

Suga’s lips twitched and he stood up on his toes, draping his arm around Daichi’s neck to steady himself. “Are you sure you’re up to it, ‘detective’?” He leaned in close, the tip of his tongue barely brushing against the shell of his ear. “I might need you to make it up to me _all night_ ….”

And _god_ , if Suga’s voice wasn’t the embodiment of sin itself. Daichi couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran up his spine or the tendrils of heat that began to curl inside his stomach. Without warning, he hefted Suga up into his arms and began walking towards the stairs, and up to his bedroom.  What else could he do but comply with his lover’s whims?

***

“Ah…” Suga shivered, removing himself from where he was seated on Daichi’s hips, in favor of flopping down next to him on top the sheets. Reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing. This was one of Suga’s favorite parts of sex. He felt so good, aching in all the best ways. The post-orgasmic haze had already set in, turning his mind and body to warm, pleasured mush.

Daichi turned onto his side, lazily running a hand over the soft curve of Suga’s waist. “Satisfied?” He grinned tiredly, eyeing the very prominent love bites speckled across the other man’s still slightly flushed neck and chest.

“For now.” He teased back, pressing closer with a sweet smile. “I still think you’ve got a few more rounds left in you before the night is over.”

That pulled a quiet laugh from Daichi’s lips. “You have more faith in me than I do. This is the most sex I’ve had in quite awhile…”

“You certainly could’ve fooled me,” Suga purred, leaning in to lightly pull Daichi’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I can’t wait to see what you’re like in top form.” He stretched gracefully, tangling their legs together.

Ah, Suga was going to be the death of him. But what a sweet death it would be.

He drew back to look the hunter in the eye. “But while we’re…waiting… Tell me more about yourself? We’re so intimate, but I feel like I barely know you, outside of the most basic details…” Suga reached up, drawing a hand down Daichi’s bicep. “I want to know the man behind these strong muscles.”

                A pleasant, warm fog still lingered at the edges of Daichi’s brain. He brushed his lips against Suga’s forehead. “What do you want to know?” He responded easily, feeling prepared to answer any question, so long it kept the other man next to him.

“Anything you want to tell me.”

Well, no harm in telling Suga things that didn’t have to do with his work, fake or otherwise. “Let’s see…” Daichi thought for a moment. “I’m an only child. I used to play volleyball in high school. Before that I tried baseball, because my younger cousin wanted me to, but I was awful at it. I couldn’t hit the ball, and once I accidentally let go of the bat after a swing and caught my uncle in the kneecap.” He paused for a moment, reveling in Suga’s giggles at the old story. “Yeah, I’m sure it sounds hilarious, but not so much when he started running after me. I had to hide in some prickle bushes to avoid him!”

But Suga only laughed harder, eyes dancing with mirth. This is what he’d missed, for so many years. Just the closeness of another person. Hinata…he wasn’t the same as someone like Daichi, and he’d never thought of Oikawa as anything more than a friend. Since he’d been turned, he hadn’t allowed himself to get so close to anyone outside of his makeshift family.

Daichi couldn’t help but smile along. “And what about you? I’ve told you an embarrassing story, you’ve gotta have one yourself. But if not…what do you do here, all day? It kind of sounds like you’re just trapped here with Hinata.”

Suga shook his head. “I don’t feel trapped at all. Besides, there’s lots to do around here.” He vaguely gestured to the room around them. “There’s a lot of fixing up to be done. Believe it or not, the place looked even worse when we moved in.”

If this was an improvement, Daichi couldn’t even imagine what the decrepit house was like before then. “Good in bed and with your hands?” He leaned in, nuzzling Suga’s nose. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Hm, when you put it like that, I do sound pretty great… But as you can see, I still…have to work on parenting.” Suga shrugged. “But I don’t think I’ve done badly so far.”

“Honestly? I’m impressed you haven’t seriously kicked that boy’s ass. And plus, you have Oikawa to help, right? When he’s not doing….what does it he do?” Daichi mentally gave himself a pinch, making sure to focus and listen to whatever Suga said next.

Again, Suga waved his hand noncommittally. “Tooru does what he likes. He comes and goes, I think he might have his own place elsewhere. But I’ve never bothered asking.” He said this as though it was completely normal not to know, or care, where the partial caretaker of one’s younger cousin lived.

For Daichi, this information only stood to make him even more suspicious of the taller man. “You know, I think I’d like to get to know him better,” he remarked casually, “he seems like an interesting person.”

Suga laughed. “If you’re asking for a threesome, you’re out of luck. Tooru’s never been concerned by that sort of thing.”

“That’s not what I meant…!” Daichi sputtered, pink blossoming over his cheeks. “I only meant- in like a friendship way I swear-!” He sighed. “It was an innocent question, you’re more than enough for me, really.”

Deciding to take pity on Daichi, Suga kissed him sweetly. “I know.” he reassured him. “I was just teasing, Dai. But in all seriousness, I think he finds you interesting too.”

Not exactly comforting. Daichi would have preferred to fly as far under Oikawa’s radar as possible. “Me? Why?” He wondered, feigning surprise.

Suga took Daichi’s hand in his, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “You’re good looking and kind, but at the same time…you’re very mysterious. Who wouldn’t want to try and get to know you?”

 Daichi shook his head. “Honestly, I’m not. I’m just a regular guy with a thing for silver haired beauties I meet in the streets.” _That could have been phrased better. Great._

“I thought we established I wasn’t a prostitute?” Suga smiled mischievously up at the other man. “But I suppose I’m not much better. I’m just a lonely housekeeper with a penchant for handsome men I find in clubs.” He sighed contently. “We’re quite the classy pair, wouldn’t you say?”

“Practically a match made in heaven.” Daichi snorted. He turned over onto is back, and shifted Suga so that he was tucked against his chest.

Suga made a pleased sound, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder and pulling the blanket up over their now-cooled bodies. “And if we know that… Why go looking for trouble? It’s much nicer to just live in bliss. Trust me…” He whispered against Daichi’s skin.

“What…?” Daichi sat up, accidentally dislodging him. That sounded...wrong, almost foreboding. He frowned, confused. “I’m not…I’m not looking for any trouble.”

But Suga only smiled serenely and laid a hand on his chest, guiding him back down. “Good.” He kissed his cheek. “You know, you really took a lot out of me with that last round… Let’s sleep for a little while.”

Daichi could only nod numbly, trying to focus on something, anything other than those strange words Suga had spoken. But he found himself unsuccessful. _Yes_ , he told himself as he closed his eyes, _it would be easier to stay like this._

 

The pair was abruptly awoken a few hours later by a loud crash coming from somewhere above them. Daichi blinked slowly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. “Whassat…? Suga, you okay…?” He slurred.

Suga sat up, raking a hand through his hair. “That’s probably just Shouyou…” He sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and feeling around for the bedside lamp’s switch. He eventually found it, flooding the room with a dim, yellow light. “I’ll just go check on him. Be right back…” He pecked Daichi on the cheek and got up, leaving the other alone in the bedroom.

It took Daichi precisely thirty seconds to realize his opportunity. Quickly, he threw on his sweatpants and left the bedroom, stepping out into the dark hall. He peered into each room in turn, finding a bathroom and what was probably just a storage closet before he came to a second bedroom at the near end of the hall. This had to be Oikawa’s room. Slowly, he pushed the door open, trying to minimize any noise it might have made. To Daichi’s luck, the bedroom was empty. Much like Suga’s it wasn’t decorated, holding only the most essential objects. Through the darkness, he saw only a bed, a dresser, and a single bedside table.

Daichi slipped into the room, and over to the dresser. He pulled open each drawer in turn, searching for something, anything that might have the DNA sample he was looking for. He took care not to disturb anything in his search, lest Oikawa come back later and find him out. In the end, the dresser yielded nothing but a few articles of clothing, all washed and unworn. Daichi moved on to the bedside table. Nothing but a small lamp, similar to Suga’s rested atop his surface. The last place to search was small drawer under the table top. He grasped the small wooden knob, pulling it open and- bingo. Inside was a small mirror, and beside that, a hairbrush. A _used_ hairbrush. Daichi couldn’t believe it, this was exactly what he needed. He reached inside, plucking a few hairs and-

“Well, well, well….this _is_ an interesting development…”

Daichi’s heart plummeted into his stomach. With shaking hands, he subtly pocketed the hairs, before turning around slowly.




Oikawa leaned against the doorway, blocking Daichi’s only exit. “Did Koushi’s little pet get lost…?” He smirked, hazel eyes locked onto the man in front of him.

He took a breath, willing his voice not to waver. “I’m…I’m not a pet. I was just, curious, was all. I…didn’t know anyone slept here.” Daichi hoped to all the higher powers out there that Oikawa wouldn’t do anything with Suga in the house.

“But you must have known. What with the way you were so carefully inspecting my hairbrush…” Oikawa drawled, advancing on Daichi.  An eerie smile split his lips. “Find what you were looking for?”

Daichi involuntarily took a step back, gasping when he bumped into the small table. “I-I didn’t, I wasn’t-!” This was getting more and more treacherous by the second, he had to find a way out.

“You know…” The auburn haired man began. “We’re all swimming in dangerous waters.” He slunk even closer, boxing Daichi in. “But you’re the only one in over your head.”

Oikawa’s lilting whisper carried a deadly promise. And Daichi was not about to stick around to find out what it was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…!” He shoved past Oikawa and practically ran from the room.

“Oh, I think you do…” Oikawa grinned after him. No harm in letting him go, he mused. It was much too early to end the game here.

 

 

Breathing heavily, heart pounding so fast he felt it would burst, Daichi fled back into Suga’s bedroom. His lover was already inside, back from telling off Hinata for waking up the house. When he saw Daichi’s stricken face, he immediately crossed the room to him. “Daichi, are you alright?” He worriedly raised a hand to feel his pale, clammy forehead. “You look terrible…!”

Somehow, Suga’s touch helped soothe him. “I-I’m fine.” He lied, voice still unstable. “I just…felt a little nauseous all of a sudden…”

“Here, come lay down.” Suga took Daichi’s arm and guided him over to the bed. “I’ll get you some water, just sit tight, okay?” He waited for the other man to shakily get into bed, and tucked the sheets around him. “Be back in a sec.”

Before Daichi could gather his wits enough to tell him to stay, that he didn’t need water, Suga had already gone. He settled back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. He was okay. He’d escaped. He had the evidence. Daichi repeated this mantra over and over, until he began to relax.

Back outside the room, on the way to the bathroom, Suga met Oikawa. “Going out for the night again?” He asked.

“Mm, it’s a nice night, I think I’ll enjoy it.” Oikawa waited for Suga to pass and enter the bathroom before continuing down the hall. He stopped briefly in front of Suga's bedroom, regarding the figure in the bed. He leered wickedly. “Good night, Sawamura. Sleep well…”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, clenching the blankets with white-knuckled hands. He forced himself to wait for Oikawa to leave, ignoring every cell in his brain screaming for him to call Suga. Finally, he heard the sound of Oikawa’s retreating footsteps. Without warning, a wave of nausea hit him, and he barely managed to lean over the side of the bed before emptying the contents of his stomach.

A second later, Suga rushed back into the bedroom, holding a glass of water. “Daichi! Oh my goodness, are you alright?” He stepped around the mess on the floor, leaning over the hunter and checking him over. “What happened…?”

Daichi sat up, unable to meet Suga’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Shh, it’s alright, I don’t care about the carpet, that can be cleaned up.” Suga reassured him, rubbing his back gently. “You got worse quickly, are you sure you’re alright…?”

At that point, Daichi couldn’t keep his emotions bottled up any longer. He choked back a sob, dropping his head into his hands and leaning into Suga’s touch.

Suga frowned, and climbed into bed next to Daichi, pulling him close. “You’re shaking so much… Daichi, you poor dear…” He felt very confused, Daichi had been fine only hours ago. But sudden illness was certainly possible, he reasoned.

“D-Did I hear Oikawa…? I thought he wasn’t home…”

Tooru…? Why would he wonder about him? Suga concluded that it must be his sickness talking. “He was here, but he’s gone out for the night.” He explained patiently, watching Daichi carefully for any signs of more vomiting.

He was safe, for now. “Ah, alright...” Daichi breathed deeply, overcome with fatigue.

“Mm, it’s just you and me.” A lengthy moan echoed down from the attic. Suga sighed. “And Shoyou, fucking Kageyama. Again.” He amended, rolling his eyes.

It probably should have worried Daichi the he considered that normal enough to help him relax. But he had much bigger problems to worry about. He laid his head on Suga’s shoulder. “Sorry to ruin the evening…” He weakly apologized. But Suga would hear none of it.

He kissed his temple. “You’re sick, it’s not your fault at all. Try and get some rest, alright? I’ll stay with you.”

Daichi slumped back down, unable to keep himself upright any longer. He fell into a restless slumber, to the feeling of Suga’s fingers running gently through his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just past the halfway mark, I think! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus! But I'm on break for the week now, so, as promised, here's a chapter before Thanksgiving!

Only when morning finally came did Daichi feel as though he could safely leave the old house, and Suga’s unknowing protection. He sat up in bed, taking a moment to take in the sight next to him. Though he had awoken, despite the curtains blocking out the dawn light, Suga slept on peacefully. His soft silver hair spread out on the pillow his head rested on. He made no sounds besides his light breathing, mouth closed, but relaxed. Looking at Suga, Daichi could almost forget what had happened the night previous. As he reached out to brush his fingers over the crest of Suga’s ear, soft red eyes flickered open.

“’Mornin’….” He slurred, voice heavy with sleep. But it was only a moment before he regained full control of his senses. “Are you feeling alright?” Suga questioned, searching Daichi’s face for any sign of illness or distress.

Daichi didn’t respond right away. “I’m…” _Thankful I’m not dead, honestly._ “Better.” He finally allowed. “Thank you for everything last night…” He added, voice softening.

He got a gentle smile in return. “I told you, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re alright.” Suga sat up as well, placing a hand on Daichi's forehead. “You don’t feel as clammy… Maybe it was just a passing stomach bug.”

“Mm, probably…” Daichi agreed absently, reaching for his phone on the bedside table and checking the time. He sighed, feigning reluctance. “I gotta go… Work, you know.” _I have to get out of here, while I still can._

 

Before he left, Daichi checked the pocket of his sweatpants. He breathed a sigh of relief. By a stroke of luck, the hairs had stayed tucked away. His much too close encounter hadn’t been for nothing after all. Suga fussed over him all the while he was getting ready, worrying that he might still be sick, that he should stay longer, at least let him make some breakfast.  But staying with Suga also meant staying close to Oikawa. And he couldn’t be completely sure that the man was still out of the house. So Daichi pressed a reassuring kiss to Suga's forehead, told him he’d call when he got home, and walked out the front door, heading back to his headquarters.

The cold morning air seeped through his jacket, making him wish, not for the first time, that Suga at least lived in an area that had frequent taxi service. At least he was used to the walk back, Daichi mused. Familiarity, no matter how much or how little, was something he needed in his life at the moment. He sent off a quick text to Asahi, telling him to meet him in the lab in twenty minutes. For the remainder of the walk, he tried very hard not to think. About Suga. About his case. About anything at all.

***

By the time evening fell, it had been many hours since the hairs had been delivered to an amazed and ecstatic Ennoshita. The analyst had told them that the DNA sequencing and comparison would take some time, but would be done before the end of the day. And so, for the entirety of the morning and afternoon, Daichi and Asahi sat at their desks, filling out their long overdue paperwork.

Or, well. Attempting to.

Nishinoya and Tanaka happened to be in the office that day. Most of the time, this meant that it took even longer than usual to get work done, as Daichi had to gather the interns and get them to sit down and learn about what they dubbed “the most boring and unawesome part of the job, why can’t we have secretaries for this”. It also meant that Asahi was half as productive, as the other half of his usually undivided attention went to sneaking glances at Nishinoya, finding frequent excuses to ‘check his work’ or give out the same advice he’d told him and Tanaka a week ago.

Under normal circumstances, Daichi would have done a fair amount of yelling and vague threatening, but given the current state of his life, dealing with the overzealous interns felt…dare he say it, refreshing.

Asahi’s phone buzzed loudly. He stood up from where he looked over Nishinoya’s forms, large hand resting on the younger man’s shoulder. Walking back over to his desk, he picked up the phone and quickly read the text lit up on the screen. “Lab results are in.” He said, looking up at Daichi.

“Finally. Let’s go down.” The hunter stood up from his desk, instructing the pair of interns to stay and keep studying the paperwork. He ignored their disgruntled expressions, and Tanaka muttering about the fact that he wanted to see the lab again, as he headed for the elevator, Asahi walking beside him.

 

Upon stepping out of the basement elevator, Daichi didn’t even give Ennoshita the chance to greet them. “What did you find out?”

The scientist handed both him and Asahi sheets of paper, still warm from the printer. “Perfect match.” He stated, watching as the two hunters read through the data he’d presented them. “I’m proud of you, Daichi. You risked a lot to get that sample.” Ennoshita smiled. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Hearing what he had known all along to be the truth should not have had an effect, yet Daichi still found his chest tightening. This was really it, then. Oikawa Tooru was officially their new target. “Thank you for your hard work.” He nodded to Ennoshita. “You were a vital part of this as well.” He turned to Asahi. “We can formulate a plan of attack tomorrow. It’s getting a little late, and I think a need a break from the office…”

At that, Asahi perked up. “Let’s go out for a drink or two, then. You really look like you could use one.” He looked hopefully at his partner.

For once, Daichi was all for taking time to really relax, distance himself from his work. He nudged Asahi’s shoulder, grinning. “Alright, I’ll give. But you’re buying! Chikara, you wanna come too?”

Smiling, Ennoshita shook his head as Asahi grumbled. “Thank you, I’ll have to decline. I have a commitment this evening already.”

“Oho, you got a hot date? You’ve been holding out on us, what’s she like?” Daichi jibed. It wasn’t often that the scientist let on details about his personal life. Let alone the more romantic aspects.

Ennoshita turned slightly pink, and looked pointedly at a spot on the wall behind him. “Something like that…” He muttered, refusing to give anything else away.

Asahi clapped a hand to Daichi’s shoulder. “Leave the poor man alone, he’s probably already nervous, he doesn’t need you ragging on him too.” He smiled knowingly at Ennoshita, having been regularly on the receiving end of his partner’s teasing. “Come on, I’ll get you that drink.”

“Alright, alright.” Daichi rolled his eyes. “See you tomorrow Chikara, good work today.” And with that, the pair left the lab, headed for an old pub, The Green Dragon, a small number of blocks down the road.

***

A few drinks and couple of hours later, Daichi was feeling just slightly buzzed and much more mellow. He had to admit, the alcohol did help a great deal in calming him down. He had left the bar a minute ago. It was after midnight, and he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

Asahi had chosen to stay, as Nishinoya-Tanaka had been mysteriously absent- had found the two of them, and after several shots, had pressed right up against his side, contently nuzzling his shoulder. Not about to ruin Asahi’s barely concealed happiness, Daichi had quietly excused himself, leaving his share of the tab on the bar behind him.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he made his way down the street, back towards headquarters and his awaiting bed. He exhaled, watching his breath catch the light of a streetlamp and swirl upwards into nothingness. The occasional car passed by him on the street. It all seemed wonderfully, blissfully normal.

A wind picked up, and Daichi pulled his collar higher around his neck as he passed by one of many darkened alleyways.

The hairs at the back of his neck suddenly began to prickle.

“Out late again, I see…” This time, the icy chill that ran down Daichi’s spine was not from any wind.

But this time, he had a probable advantage. He whirled on the spot, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his handgun, pointing it at the shadows the voice had come from. “Who’s there?!” He demanded. But he already knew exactly who it was.

“You stole something of mine…” The voice continued, tone still venomously playful, rather like a cat toying with its prey. “That wasn’t very nice of you.”

The hunter refused to allow himself to be intimidated. He flicked the safety off on the gun. “It wasn’t very nice of _you_ to brutally murder seven people in the last two months!” Daichi replied angrily. There was no more guessing, he knew exactly what Oikawa had done.

A pair of gold eyes flashed in the darkness. They weren’t human. “You know what they say…snitches get stitches…” A low, dark laugh wavered in the night. “But they’ll need more than stitches to put you back together, once I’m done with you. If they can even find all the pieces.” This time, the teasing lilt was absent. There was only pure murderous intent.

Not breaking eye contact, and keeping his gun trained on the spot where he presumed Oikawa was standing, Daichi reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone with his other hand. He slid it open, feeling around for the button that marked Suga’s speed dial, and pressed it. A faint ringing sound began to emanate from the device.

“Counting on someone to come to your aid…? How weak. But you’re lucky, Sawamura Daichi. I have business elsewhere tonight.” The eyes narrowed. “Let this serve as a warning. Tread carefully, my dear hunter… I find humans to be delightfully fragile. Tearing off your limbs, one by one…. Child’s play, I assure you…”

Daichi watched as the eyes faded away into the darkness. As soon as the last remnants of the eerie glow had vanished, his hand began to shake uncontrollably as his breaths quickened. Oikawa had been watching him. How much had he seen? Headquarters? Asahi? He knew now that he couldn’t return to his apartment, not without the risk of putting others in serious danger.

There was only one place he could go.

He started in the opposite direction, walking quickly towards the old, run down neighborhoods that contained Suga’s house. Daichi didn’t stow his gun, and kept the still ringing phone in his hand, waiting, praying for the silver haired man to answer.

He passed into the outskirts of the city, and a blood curdling howl split the air, coming from somewhere far behind him. The hunter broke in to a dead run, his instincts screaming at him to get to safety as fast as possible. Daichi rounded a corner, could see the old house at the end of the street, and another howl sounded, closer this time. He thought he heard something behind him as he sped up even more, something that sounded like the pounding of giant paws hitting hard on the concrete, he was almost to the house, just feet from the door, he grabbed the handle, but found it locked. He pounded desperately on the door, he couldn’t look behind him, couldn’t bear seeing his death before it took him-

 

 

Daichi practically fell through the threshold as the door opened, Suga barely managing to catch him in time before he hit the ground.

“Daichi?! What- Why are you- Is something wrong?” Shocked, Suga did his best to steady the larger man. He noticed the heavy object in his right hand. “Is that a gun??”

But all of his questions went unanswered. Daichi couldn’t speak, still too wound up from his terrifying encounter. He only shook his head, fisting his hand in the other man’s shirt in a death grip.

Questions could wait, Suga decided. He slowly eased them both back into standing position with some effort. “You’re alright…” He reassured softly. “Come with me, let’s go upstairs, yeah?” Daichi nodded, and together they made their way to Suga’s bedroom. The silver haired man missed the way his lover bit his lip, willing himself not to make a sound as they passed by the room usually occupied by Oikawa. This time, though, the door was shut tight.

Once inside the room, Suga helped Daichi onto the bed, and kissed his cheek softly. “I’ll be right back. I left my phone in the basement where I was working. Shouyou’s out tonight, I need it in case he calls.” He explained as gently as possible, taking care not to startle his lover any further. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite succeed.

“D-Don’t…!” Daichi croaked, unable to stop himself, catching Suga’s hand and squeezing it.

“Alright, I’ll stay, don’t worry.” Suga joined Daichi in bed, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Daichi tucked his head under Suga’s chin, breathing in his scent in an attempt to center himself. “I’m sorry…” He began, voice quiet. “I...I had a panic attack.”

He felt Suga relax next to him, and a hand beginning to stroke his hair. “You’ve been acting different lately…is that what this has been about?”

“I….y-yes. Usually, I can deal with it alone, but…this time it hit when I was out. I tried to call and warn you I was coming, but…” Daichi trailed off. Even under duress, he managed to formulate a lie to cover his tracks, if a weak one. And thankfully, Suga seemed more concerned for his wellbeing, rather than skeptical.

Suga frowned over Daichi’s head. “I think you’re working yourself too hard. Maybe try to avoid being out so late at night…”

A shaky, broken laugh followed Suga’s attempt at advice. “Y-You think I’m not trying…?” The laugh caught in Daichi’s throat, tears pricking his eyes.

Now it was Suga's turn to apologize. “I’m sorry… I’m not the best at sympathy, sometimes.” He laid a kiss on Daichi’s forehead. “You can stay here for as long as you like.”

“Just…just don’t leave me alone.” _If you do, I might not live to see another night._

Reaching under the covers, Suga took Daichi’s hand in his own. “You know I’ll do my best.” He smiled. “But you know, I can’t exactly go to work with you…”

That brought a new wave of tightness to the hunter’s chest. His throat felt stuffed up, all he could do was shake his head.

“No…? Daichi…” Confusion, now, on top of the concern.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to break down like he so desperately wanted to. “T-The panic attacks…that’s not all that’s happening…” Daichi drew a trembling breath. “Our latest suspect…h-he’s stalking me. Threatening me.”

Suga tensed, and his gaze immediately hardened, not at Daichi, but at whoever had dared to try and hurt him. “Tell me who he is.” He said, leaving no room for argument. “Tooru and I will make sure he stays away from you.”

 _Ah the sick, twisted irony._ If only Suga knew. “I…I don’t know. His name, that is…” Daichi’s reply was muffled slightly by the other’s shirt.

“Hm…that makes things a bit hard… But I promise, Daichi… I’ll do my best to keep you safe.” Suga vowed, lifting Daichi’s fingers to his lips and kissing them softly.

Daichi could only nod, and close his eyes. Suga would try and keep him safe… But what about Asahi? He had to warn the other hunter. Tell him that he couldn’t return to headquarters, that it could spell the end for all of them, until this case was closed and Oikawa was apprehended. But the more Daichi tried to think, to reason, the murkier his thoughts became, swirling around and around his tired, drained mind. Once again, wrapped in Suga’s warm embrace, he allowed sleep to take him.

Neither man noticed the dark shadow outside the window, red eyes glowing behind the dusty panes as it peered inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the sporadic updates. Finals are coming up and I've got a lot of assignments. So for the next few weeks until Christmas, I can't promise any kind of regularity :( but I promise, I WILL finish this fic. I have no intention of leaving it. I just don't have the time to work on it as often. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story!!

It was an invisible disturbance that woke Suga in the early hours of the morning. He knew instantly that something was amiss, or at least out of place, by the tingling at the base of his spine. When he opened his eyes, the darkness in the room felt deeper, more consuming. There was a chill in the air, despite the windows being shut tightly, and the heavy curtains pulled closed.

Silently, carefully, Suga slid out of bed, moving toward the bedroom door. He grasped the cold metal knob and began to pull it open, willing the old wood not to creak. To his luck, it stayed quiet, and he stepped out into the hallway.

It did not take long to pinpoint the source of the disturbance.

At the end of the hallway, a mass of writhing shadow swirled above the floor. As soon as Suga laid eyes on the strange entity, the shadow rushed toward him, expanding as it went, engulfing the hallway in a blackness more intense than any that naturally occurred on earth. Fully prepared for a fight, Suga crouched, fangs bared and ready to attack. Even as the dark closed in around him, effectively trapping him, he did not back down. Tendrils crept towards him, twisting up around his ankles. When they reached his waist, he decided he'd had enough. “Show yourself!” Suga snarled, tearing at the whorls, only to find that they were nothing but a condensed, inky mist as they dissolved between his fingers.

The darkness began to thicken in front of him, into two pillar-like forms. As they took shape, a manic cackle pierced the silence, echoing in the cocoon that caged Suga in. “I’m warning you!” Suga threatened again, allowing his nails to lengthen into sharp, deadly claws. Not much use against the spectral foe he now faced, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t stay in that form for long.

And he was right. In the blink of an eye, the pillars before him transformed into two tall, humanoid creatures. The shorter one had jet black hair that stuck up at chaotic angles. Thick, sharp horns rose up from his untamed locks, curving back over his head. His lips curled up in a conniving smirk, revealing just a hint of the white, pointed fangs concealed underneath. Next to him, the other individual had similar horns, but this time, they sat atop cropped, somewhat ruffled blond hair. On his long, angular nose perched a pair of square framed glasses. Both wore matching black suits with silver pin striping, and scarlet cravats wrapped under the collars of deep grey shirts.

“Kuroo!” Suga hissed scathingly, focusing on the shorter of the two. “How dare you enter my nest without permission!”

Ignoring the absolutely livid vampire in front of him, Kuroo’s smirk only widened. “Quite attached to that human of his, isn’t he Tsukki?” He nudged Tsukishima, and the shadowy fog around the trio suddenly dissipated, making the quiet hallway of Suga’s upstairs once again visible. “And calm down.” The demon rolled his eyes. “We aren’t here to hurt you, or him. We’re just…checking in.”

Beside him, the blond muttered, “I don’t understand why I had to come along.”

Suga’s eyes flicked over him, still very annoyed. “Yes, why did you bring your fucktoy with you? Aren’t you more than enough for me to deal with?”

The jab pulled a growl from Kuroo’s throat. “I like you, Sugawara, but it would be unwise to disrespect my mate…” He glanced down that hall at Oikawa’s bedroom. “Where’s the hound? I don’t sense his presence in the house.”

Before Suga could answer, Tsukishima walked to the doorway of the bedroom where Daichi slept soundly. “Hn. He doesn’t look like anything special… Why do we care what happens to him?”

“We don’t.” The raven haired demon replied. “But we do care about Suga. And they’re sort of a package deal, at the moment.”

Without warning, the attic door dropped open, and an orange blur rushed and jumped onto him, clinging to his torso. “Kuroo! I thought I heard your voice!” Hinata grinned wildly, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

Laughing, Kuroo ruffled his hair. “There’s my favorite deranged little bloodsucker!”

Hands on his hips, Suga immediately shushed them both. “Shouyou, keep your voice down! And you, why would anything happen to me? And why do you care where Tooru is?”

Looping an arm around Hinata’s waist to help hold him up, Kuroo gazed evenly at Suga over his shoulder. “Because he’s been getting sloppy as of late. He’s been linked to the chain of murders. And such nasty murders they were, too…” He seemed more than a bit delighted by that fact.

Tsukishima snorted. “Perhaps you should consider keeping your dog on a tighter leash.”

Hinata took the opportunity to nip playfully at Kuroo’s pointed ear. “I missed you…!” He purred, squirming in is arms in an attempt to get even closer. Tsukishima glowered at him. Hinata winked, sticking out his tongue in retaliation.

Suga huffed as Kuroo pecked the smaller vampire innocently on the cheek in response. “I haven’t been able to go with him recently. But I’ll start again, if he’s beginning to get wilder like you say…” This was troubling, messy meant a trail left behind, which meant he could be found by hunters.

“See that you do. Or else shit’s gonna hit the fan pretty soon…” An ominous warning accompanied by a cheshire grin. “Oikawa’s been avoiding the human authorities, but only barely.”

“We won’t be stepping in to help you either, if things take a turn for the worse.” Tsukishima chimed in, ripping his baleful stare away from Hinata in order to speak to Suga properly. “We have our own work to do.”

Not believing a word of Tsukishima’s reasoning, Suga scoffed. “Yes, because making deals with poor, desperate humans is such a difficult task. They literally come to you, offering theirs souls!”

Kuroo set Hinata down on the floor and crossed his arms. “It’s not always like that, you know. Sometimes they decide they don’t like how we do business. A lot of them try to summon and vanquish us. Not that they ever know how to do it properly, but still.” He shrugged. “It’s annoying.”

“If that’s all you have to say, you can leave.” While Suga was thankful for the tip, he wasn’t exactly pleased at the way it had been delivered to him. But then, Kuroo never did anything unless it was at least relatively dramatic, and it seemed Tsukishima usually didn’t have a choice but to go along for the ride. Or, perhaps he really secretly enjoyed it. But judging from the way he was trying to obliterate Hinata with his stare – probably for using Kuroo as his own personal jungle gym – this was likely not one of those times.

Sighing, Kuroo waved his hand. “Alright, fine! This is the thanks I get for trying to do a good deed. I suppose even the kindest demons are forever seen as malicious, evil spirits!”

“They are when they sneak into my home and make a huge scene like you did. Shadow tentacles? Really?”

“Harmless fun. Anyway, try to keep a closer eye on your household, Suga. You can be fantastically ignorant, sometimes.” And in the blink of an eye, the pair of demons disappeared from the hallway without a sound, leaving Suga and Hinata alone.

Hinata pouted. “He never stays for long…” He turned, looking up at Suga. “What was that even about, anyway?”

The other man pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the wall. Just one night without interruptions, that’s all he wanted. “It looks like I have to talk to Tooru. He can’t risk getting caught, if he does we’ll have to move somewhere else…” And with Daichi here, in this city, that was something Suga wanted to avoid.

The redhead’s face morphed into a look of confusion. “Wait, I thought Oikawa was doing that on purpose? That’s why he’s been threatening Daichi, right? To get caught so we’ll have to move. He doesn’t like that you’re with him, y’know. Like at all.”

Suga froze. “What did you say…?” His voice was quiet, seemingly calm.

Hinata nodded, getting up from the floor in favor of moving over to Suga and standing in front of him. “Yeah! You seriously didn’t hear them a couple of days ago? I was in the attic and I could hear it. He was saying something about getting burned and Daichi being in over his head, becau-”

“Disloyal mongrel!” The older vampire snarled, effectively cutting the other off in his renewed anger. “He dared to threaten the one I hold most dear?” He pushed away from the wall, forcing Hinata to take a few steps back. “When he comes back…!”

“You didn’t let me finish!” Hinata said quickly, slightly unnerved by Suga’s sudden outburst. “He deserved it! Well, maybe not as much as Oikawa gave him, but still.”

Incredulous, as well as caught off guard by Hinata’s statement, Suga paused. “What could he possibly have done?”

The boy blinked. “Daichi stole hairs from Oikawa, at least that’s what I think happened. Which must have been how he was identified, like Kuroo said.”

Suga couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His chest clenched painfully and his mind whirled, trying to process this new information. Daichi, his Daichi, a traitor? Was all the time he spent with Suga only a means to work on finding out Oikawa? But at the same time, Oikawa had kept things from him, deliberately. Both seemed to be playing him for a fool. Feeling suddenly exhausted, Suga dropped his head into his hands, exhaling a deep, shuddering breath. “What am I going to do, Shouyou…? Tooru did threaten Daichi, but it sounds like he was doing it to protect us. He’s family, I have to respect what he did… And…what if Daichi was just using me?” _Could it really be true? All those nights together, he really seemed to care for me…_

Hinata frowned, he hated to see Suga looking so upset. And as much as he wanted so dearly to tell him that he was right, that it was his fault for being with a hunter in the first place… “Suga, I may not exactly like your thing with Daichi, but even I can see that he likes you. A lot. I…” He sighed, swallowing his pride, “don’t think he’s with you just for his hunting work. He lied to you about Oikawa going after him, when he could have told you. He could have tried to turn you against him, but he didn’t. Even though, from the look of things, Oikawa is going to tear him to pieces next time they meet…” He stood on his toes, resting his chin on Suga’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist in a comforting gesture.

“When did you become so grown up…?” He smiled softly at Hinata, turning to return the embrace and bury his nose in his fluffy, fiery hair. He stayed like that for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Finally, he pulled away, looking towards his bedroom door. Thank goodness for Daichi sleeping like the dead. Most humans would have been woken by the earlier commotion. “I suppose Daichi has a choice to make.” He said, a resigned finality in his words. “Us, or the hunters.”

At this point, Hinata couldn’t resist adding his two cents. “All this drama could have been easily avoided, you know…ow!” He yelped, as Suga had delivered a firm pinch to his side.

“You were doing so well, Shouyou. I was impressed for a second there.”

“….I think I hear Tobio waking up. I’m gonna cuddl- I mean fuck him. Yeah. Bye!” Hinata got up and raced back to the attic ladder, quickly climbing back up to his - definitely still sleeping, as Suga hadn’t heard a thing - lover.

Suga sighed. As much as he wanted this all to go away, he knew that gaining this knowledge was for the better. Hinata was right. He had been careless, so caught up in his feelings he hadn’t seen what had been happening right under his nose. But no longer. This would all come to an end soon. Though, just what end it would be…that was more out of his hands than he would like.

Slowly, Suga made his way back into the bedroom, and carefully laid back down on the bed. Facing away from Daichi, he closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. He was unsuccessful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone~!

Sighing happily, Asahi began to make his way back to headquarters. He had not expected Nishinoya to show up at the pub, but couldn’t deny that he was very glad for it. As much as he knew it wasn’t allowed, Asahi found himself falling for the spunky little intern. He had whirled into his life only three months ago, in a flurry of huge smiles and excited questions about the work of a hunter. At first he had been more than a little apprehensive about mentoring Nishinoya, but quickly found that as much of an adventure as his life already was, this was something he wanted. Especially with Daichi being so strange and secretive these days.

He walked back towards the Green Dragon. As an intern, Nishinoya had an apartment elsewhere in the city, and Asahi had gladly walked him home, given how late it was. _Nearly two-thirty in the morning,_ he noted, glancing down at his watch. Turning the corner, Asahi noticed that the streetlamp by the alleyway had gone out. It had definitely been lit when he left earlier, and there had been nothing to indicate the bulb was dying. On instinct, he reached for his gun, creeping stealthily toward the passage. Asahi pressed himself to the brick wall of the pub, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

For a moment, all was quiet.

And then he heard it, a horrible, wet pop followed by a gut-wrenching ripping sound coming from deep within the darkness. A lightning-like chill arced up Asahi’s spine. Very slowly, he flicked the safety off on his weapon, and inched toward the corner. Barely daring to breathe, he looked around it, all but the side of his head concealed behind the wall.

It took everything he had not to scream.

Fear flooded Asahi’s mind as he realized his bullets were useless. He drew back, out of sight of the alley. Blood rushing in his ears, he reached for his phone, and with shaking fingers, dialed his best shot of coming out of this alive.

 _“Hello….? Asahi…?”_ Daichi’s sleep-rough voice crackled through the speaker.

Asahi whispered hurriedly into the phone, “D-Daichi, he’s here, I watched him… Oh god it’s t-terrible-” He drew a breath, a poor attempt at steadying his fried nerves. “The werewolf, Daichi. The one we’ve been after…!”

He heard a thump and some rustling on the other end. _“Where are you? An address, Asahi, I need an address.”_ There was no longer any trace of slumber in the shorter hunter’s order.

“I-I’m at the bar, the Green Dragon, he’s in the alley. You have to hurr-AAGH!!”

The phone fell to the ground. The call went dead as the device was crushed under long, knife sharp claws.

 

***

 

By the time Asahi had given his location, Daichi was already out the door, pulling on his coat haphazardly as he left. His partner’s terrified scream had pierced him to the core and he took off, sprinting as fast as he could toward the bar, praying to every god he knew of that he wouldn’t be too late. Heart hammering, gun in hand, he tore through the dark, empty streets, toward Asahi, toward a possible death. He didn’t stop to think for a moment that he hadn’t even told Suga goodbye.

When he reached the shadowed alley, Daichi didn’t take even for a second to catch his breath. Pistol already cocked, he planted his feet and pointed his gun straight down the path, at the creature he knew could only be Oikawa.

At the sound of hard and heavy footsteps, the pointed, slightly ragged ears of the giant wolf flicked back. Slowly, Oikawa turned toward its source, pulling his blood soaked, dripping maw from the forcibly torn open chest of the body in front of him.

“So…you’ve finally found me…” The rumbling growl was barely discernable as Oikawa’s voice. What were normally smooth, honeyed tones had become guttural, deep and grating. It was an altogether different kind of dangerous. Wild, unhinged, barely withholding the urge to kill.

Any fear that may have been swirling in Daichi’s heart disappeared, replaced with all-consuming rage as his eyes met Oikawa’s, glowing a sickly gold color. He was done being scared for his life, and the pure silver bullets in his gun were all the protection he needed. There was no hesitation as he took a step forward, aiming the muzzle of his handgun directly where he knew the wolf’s heart lay. “You’re not getting away this time, Oikawa. This ends tonight.” His lips twisted into a snarl. “Now where’s Asahi?!”

Oikawa drew himself up to his full height, baring his bloodied fangs in a wicked canine grin. “You don’t intimidate me, _hunter_.” He spat the last word, as if it were poison on his tongue. “And if you mean the one I caught spying…” His long tail swished, and he barked a dark, sharp laugh. “Let’s just say he’s been taken care of.” Purposely, he glanced back at the mangled, dismembered corpse. “I’ve never eaten such a weak tasting heart. Disgusting…”

Daichi saw red, and white-hot fury rushed through his veins. “I’ll kill you!!” His roar rent the still night air.

The gun fired, but the sleek bullet barely clipped the fur on Oikawa’s stomach has he lept at Daichi, claws extended and fangs gleaming. “Not if I get you first…!” Daichi took aim again, determined this time to avenge his partner, his best friend, his finger tightened on the trigger, sure of his mark, and he was just about to pull it-

“Stop this. Both of you.”

With a great thud, Oikawa’s large front paws hit the ground a mere two feet from where Daichi stood. But that soft, achingly, horribly familiar voice and the light hand on his wrist had stopped any action Daichi would have taken.

Squeezing his eyes shut, willing what he knew was the truth to be an illusion, Daichi inhaled sharply. A heart wrenching cold settled over his entire form. He turned his head, only to look into the sad, scarlet eyes of man he thought he knew.

“K-Koushi… No…please, please don’t let this be you…” First Asahi, now Suga. His eyes stung, his chest clenched so painfully he thought he might die, and oh, that would surely to be his fate. And a small part of him wanted it to be.

Still not taking his hand off of Daichi’s wrist, Suga forced himself not to look away from his grief stricken face. “But you knew, Daichi…. You always knew, in the back of your mind. But you refused to see it, didn’t you…” There was sorrow and regret in the vampire’s words as he said aloud what the dark haired man had pushed and pushed away. And as Daichi watched his lips pull back just so as he spoke, he saw the sharp, elongated fangs that were hidden beneath. “You were determined to see the best in me. You always were, from our first night together…”

The handgun clattered to the ground, and Daichi sunk to his knees with it, arms hanging limply at his sides and tears streaming freely down his paled cheeks. The fierce light that had blazed behind his eyes just moments ago was wholly gone, snuffed out by overwhelming despair. He stared up at Suga, completely and utterly broken. “I didn’t want to b-believe it… I-”

_I love you._

Knowing what Daichi could not bring himself to say, Suga’s own eyes glazed over, tears of his own threatening to fall. He knelt before the other man, reaching out to lay a cool, tender hand on his cheek, gently brushing away the wetness there. “Tooru’s right, Daichi. You played with fire.” He inhaled slowly, steadying his quavering voice. “But now, you’ll get to choose whether or not you burn.”

“You…aren’t just going to kill me…?” Daichi croaked. If not death, what else could possibly await him? He had seen too much, no dark beings such as these would simply let him go free.

Somewhere behind him, he heard a low, derisive snort as Oikawa sat down on his haunches. “Fool, of course he won’t.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Leveling the werewolf with an intense glare, Suga shook his head before turning his attention back to the man in front of him. “Daichi….my sweet, lovely Daichi… You can’t live with a foot in both worlds. Not anymore.” The hunter raised his head to look at Suga with confusion, his frayed thoughts unable to comprehend just what he meant. “You can either come with us… Or you can die tonight, by my hand.” A single, sparkling droplet fell as he spoke. “I promise… It’ll be painless. And quick.” The vampire’s voice was barely a whisper now, wrought with emotion as he fought to force himself to continue. “Y-You won’t feel a thing…”

Daichi shook his head. “…You think I could just leave everything? After you…you murdered him?!” He cried desperately, stomach twisting as he thought of the body that lay at the end of the alley, the image of Oikawa consuming the heart burned against the back of his eyelids.

A rough sigh, and then, “I didn’t actually kill him.”

The hunter whipped around to stare at Oikawa. It couldn’t be true, there was no sign of Asahi anywhere, there was only one corpse laid open on the pavement. “What…?” He breathed, not daring to hope that it was true, that this wasn’t just another of Oikawa’s cruel tricks meant to drive him to madness.

“It’s true, Daichi.” Suga spoke now, and Daichi’s gaze slid to him. “That one you see there,” He gestured down the alleyway, “Is no one, a petty criminal that Tooru decided to hunt. Your partner is safe. He’s unconscious, but relatively unharmed-”

“Take me to him.” Daichi staggered to his feet, not wanting to hear the rest of what the other had to say.

“Koushi, this isn’t going to end well. You know that.” Oikawa stood now, warning is his tone.

Suga rose as well. “Daichi, I… I have to protect my family. He’s seen too much, I can’t let him go, it’s too high a risk…” The look of betrayal that took over Daichi’s face was almost too much, too heartbreaking.

“If he dies, you’ll have to kill me too.” He said, voice hollow. “I won’t send my… my best friend to his death alone. So _please, Koushi_ , if there’s any part of you that wants me alive, you’ll let me talk to him.”

And it was more than a part of Suga that wished for Daichi to stay with him. He wanted the strong, dark eyed man by his side as much as he wanted Hinata, or Oikawa. He was family. He was loved.

As his heart warmed at the realization, Suga knew what he must do. “I’ll take you to him.” For the first time that night, his lips twitched upwards in the barest hint of a smile. But it quickly disappeared as Daichi flinched away as he went to wrap his arms around his waist. “You’ll have to hold on to me...” He explained. “He’s on the roof and if you want to get up there, I’ll have to carry you.”

Reluctantly, Daichi did as he was told, cursing his mind for automatically taking some solace in the familiar way Suga’s body fit against his own. This was wrong, every part of this was wrong, but at the same time… He blinked rapidly, willing away the creeping tendrils of thought. He had to focus on getting to Asahi.

“Are you ready?” Daichi nodded, but yelped as Suga pushed off the ground, jumping up higher than any human could have been capable of. The pair landed lightly on the roof of the pub, and the second the Daichi's feet touched the ground he was off, tearing away from Suga toward the figure sitting propped up against a large vent.

“Asahi…Asahi…!” Daichi dropped down, shaking his shoulders. His hair had been shaken out of its messy bun, and there was a long gash running across his right cheek. Upon closer inspection, Daichi was relieved to see that it wasn’t very deep.

With a groan, the Asahi's eyes fluttered, and he slowly came to. “D-Daichi…?” He murmured, still not completely grasping his senses as Daichi wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. But it didn’t take long for him to regain them. Asahi’s eyes widened in alarm as he saw Oikawa and Suga standing some distance behind his partner. Instantly, he tried to scramble backward, panicking even more when his back hit the vent. “Behind you! Daichi!”

Firmly grasping his shoulder, Daichi explained, “Its okay, they won’t hurt you...! I…I made a deal with them.” Thankfully Asahi didn’t see the confused look Suga and Oikawa shared.

“N-No, you can’t make deals with them, it’s no better than death!” Still fearful, the brown haired man looked wildly around, searching for any possible escape.

But Daichi didn’t let go of him. “I promise, Asahi, just listen to me!” He implored. “You want to get out of this alive, right?” He got a rapid nod in response. “Then you have to do exactly as I say.” He pivoted, turning toward Suga. “What does he have to do for you to let him go free?”

Suga approached the two hunters carefully, Asahi growing more and more nervous with each step he took, and stopped just behind Daichi’s shoulder. “He’ll have to quit being a hunter. And destroy any and all files regarding this investigation. He’ll have to leave the city, too, and never come back.”

“Can you do that, Asahi? I know it’ll be hard, but you’ll be able to start your life over, away from all of this….” Silently, Daichi was begging Asahi to understand, to agree to the terms Suga had laid out for him.

“And what about you? A-Are you going to come with me?”

Daichi paused, before shaking his head. “No, Asahi, I can’t. I’ll…I’ll be with Suga.” He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, but kept his eyes trained on his partner.

“What?! Daichi, you can’t, you can’t stay with him, it’s not worth it to be his slave-”

“I won’t be. I’m choosing this of my own volition.” He sighed. “I wasn’t completely honest with you when I said my absences were purely for investigation. I’ve spent a lot of time with Suga for personal reasons, and at the end of all this…” Daichi looked up into Suga’s scarlet eyes. “I love him.”

Asahi, for his part, could not believe his ears. “You fell in love with one of the city’s most notorious murderers…?! You could have died, at any time! You still might!”

Deciding not to mention that he had, in fact, feared for his life on multiple occasions, Daichi tried again to comfort Asahi’s fears. “I know, I know it’s hard to believe and trust me, if our positions were swapped I’d think you were crazy too. But I’m asking you, as your best friend, to have faith in what I’m doing, and what I’m asking of you.”

As Asahi thought about leaving the city behind, his thoughts immediately went to Nishinoya. Daichi wasn’t the only one who had someone he held dear, and the idea of disappearing from his life without a trace, without warning… it wasn’t something that he would easily be able to do. “Can I…could I still have contact with people here?” The intern’s name went unspoken, but Daichi knew exactly who he meant.

“You’d have to be careful. Very careful. Only contacting people you trust implicitly.” He couldn’t tell him to cut off all communication from Nishinoya, not when he was able to stay with Suga.

“And finally, under no circumstances are you allowed to speak of what happened tonight. Not a word. To anyone.” On this, Suga was very firm. More than his life could be compromised if Asahi ended up spilling what he knew.

Shivering, Asahi did not miss the thinly veiled “or else” that Suga had chosen to leave out. But for all of the fear and nervousness he had felt, this vampire did indeed seem…different. He was every bit as beautiful as the other vampires he had hunted, but the deviation was in his eyes. Looking into those red orbs, Asahi saw a softness, a kindness that he had never seen in the rest. He took a deep breath. “I…I’ll do it.” He finally agreed, and Daichi slumped in relief. “But what are we going to tell the Bureau? You can’t just up and leave…”

“That’ll be a bit more tricky. We’ll have to lie, tell them that we caught them, and burned the bodies. We can use the victim in the alley as evidence that they were where we say they were. I’ll help you destroy the files, after we’re done here.” It was a risk, especially if the two of them got caught. But luckily in government work, files were often lost or buried forever in the archives.

The plan wasn’t completely sound, but to Asahi it sounded a hundred times better than the gruesome alternative. But speaking of gruesome... "What about them…? You can’t be thinking about letting them go free and continue to kill!”

After an impressively long silence, Oikawa finally spoke up. “Yes, please do enlighten us on that, Sawamura. You’re not worth giving up the hunt.  Personally, I don't think you're worth any of this trouble.”

No longer having to fear the wolf’s wrath, Daichi glowered at him. “You, shut up. If it weren’t for Suga, you’d be dead.”

Asahi twitched as Oikawa growled menacingly, but otherwise made no moves toward the hunters.

“Daichi, you can’t expect us to stop hunting. We have to feed, it’s who we are.” Suga interjected gently.

This was yet another problem Daichi didn’t think about. “I… But do you have to do it so…brutally? All the pain those people experienced before they died…” He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it any longer. “Or you could hunt animals instead…”

Oikawa’s tail lashed back and forth in irritation. “Idiot, do you see any deer or moose in this city?”

Suga bit his lip. “Tooru’s right. He wouldn’t be able to sustain himself. And to be quite honest… The blood of humans tastes much better…” He wracked his brains, trying to think of a solution. “Ah…! I’ve got it. I’ll only take enough blood to leave a victim unconscious, I won’t drain them. And Tooru…could you maybe limit yourself to criminals, people who are bad to begin with?”

Oikawa huffed. “You and your dumb love life, making things hard for me… I already babysit Shrimpy, isn’t that enough?” And just as Daichi was about to open his mouth and comment, “Before you even try to say anything sickeningly ‘goody-goody’, those criminals are of more use as my dinner anyway. You owe me for this, Koushi! Bargaining with hunters, I’ve fallen so far…” He grumbled, but amazingly, did not argue.

Daichi was totally floored by Oikawa’s reluctant agreement. His and Suga’s friendship must be very strong indeed. But more than that… He hugged Suga close. “Thank you…” He breathed. “I-” But he couldn’t find the words to describe what he felt. He had come so close, teetered on the very edge of losing it all. Exhaustion began to creep into Daichi’s limbs, and he leaned heavily on Suga for a moment, before taking a step back. This night was not yet over. “I need you to hurt me.”

Suga frowned, caught off guard by the request. “You-what? Daichi, why?” The whole point of this had been keeping his hunter unharmed.

“No one’s gonna believe that I got out of this without an injury. Asahi has the cut on his face, but I’ve got nothing.” Seeing the look on Suga’s face, he reached for his hand. “It doesn’t have to be life threatening, just something believable.

“I’ll do it. I’ll make it look _really_ believable.” Oikawa smirked, licking his lips.

“You will do no such thing!” Suga rebuffed him. “But…you’re right.” Allowing his nails to lengthen into long talons as Daichi braced himself, the vampire drew back and swung, slicing easily through the shoulder of the hunter’s coat, and raking into the skin underneath.

“Nghh!” Daichi gripped his shoulder hard, gritting his teeth.

Immediately, Suga was prying his hand away, making sure he had not seriously hurt him. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts…!”

“Nope, I asked for it…literally asked for it.” Daichi ground out, trying to block out the sharp, stinging pain radiating from his shoulder.

As the smell of fresh blood permeated Suga’s nostrils, he felt his mouth water and his pupils dilate. It had been so long since he last fed… Unable to stop himself, he leaned him, nosing away the fabric of Daichi’s coat to bare the gashes. He breathed deeply and gently drew his tongue over the broken skin.

The instant Daichi felt the warm wetness, he shivered, barely holding back a groan. He had watched, transfixed as Suga moved in, unable to stop him. As soon as Suga felt Daichi twitch, however, he drew back, blushing faintly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… You just smelled so wonderful…”

Oikawa coughed loudly, and the two broke apart, startled. “Get a room, Koushi. Don’t subject me to that.”

A blush settled over Daichi’s own cheek, and he pointedly turned toward Asahi, wincing as pain flared up in his shoulder once again. “We should get back to headquarters. The sooner we finish this, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for staying with me and this story. December was hectic, but now we're in the final stretch! Thank you for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally complete. Thank you all so much for keeping up with the fic, and for tolerating the very long gaps in between these last few chapters. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and who knows, I might do a few one shots for this AU sometime in the future! I'm go grateful for the support I've received, I love all you guys!!

The destruction of the necessary files took longer than Daichi was anticipating. Gathering them all in itself was a job, as they had been scattered across multiple filing drawers and cabinets. And sneaking around a government building in the dead of night didn’t exactly make for a speedy mission. He briefly thought about reminding Asahi to go over proper filing with Nishinoya and Tanaka –for the tenth time, last he counted- before he realized that neither of them would be returning to the Bureau after this final deed was complete. When they made it down to the labs, the hunter couldn’t believe his luck when he found that none of the cases containing samples or physical evidence of any kind had been left unlocked. Ennoshita couldn’t have picked a better night to leave in a rush.

The fire, in which everything was burned, was set in an old, rusty dumpster on the outskirts of the city. As the hunters –now ex-hunters, Daichi supposed- watched the remnants of their twisted journey smolder to ash, Daichi nudged Asahi's shoulder.

“I’ll be okay, you know.”

The words hung in the air, the falsely light tone doing a poor job of relieving Asahi’s worries.

“I’m serious.” Daichi continued, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Suga can be trusted. And I know, _I know_ , that you can’t possibly believe that. Hell,” he laughed softly, “you probably think I’ll be dead by tomorrow.” When he chanced a glance at his best friend, his furrowed brow told him his guess was just about spot on. “I’ll keep in touch. Keep me updated on how things go with Nishinoya, yeah?  I know how much he means to you.” Daichi paused, considering his next words carefully. “I don’t…I don’t know when exactly I’ll see you again, after tonight. But I will. You’re my best friend, Asahi. I couldn’t just leave you and Noya to yourselves.” He looked up at him, hoping for any reaction from the still silent man beside him.

When Asahi finally did speak, his voice was quiet. “I didn’t think this was how I’d end up saying goodbye to you. Or that I’d ever have to. But…it’s better than the alternative.” Daichi opened his mouth as if to say something in return, but Asahi cut him off. “Please, Daichi, don’t apologize. When we signed up for this job, we both knew the risks. If you think about it, we’re two of the lucky ones. We get to retire quietly. And even if it’s twenty years before we meet again…” Asahi sniffed, worrying the hem of his coat, “you’ll still be just as much my friend then as you are now.”

The fire began to dwindle down, leaving the dumpster glowing only faintly from the remaining embers.

“Yeah.” It was all Daichi could bring himself to say.

They stood, silent and together, until the last remnants of their old lives were completely burned away.

***

It took Daichi half the trip back before he realized that the small apartment he had become so used to wasn’t his home anymore.

When he finally did drag himself up the steps of Suga’s old –but strangely comforting now, rather than ominous- house, he didn’t even have to knock on the door before he was swept into the vampire’s arms.

“There you are! I was beginning to think you might have gotten caught...”

Resting his forehead on Suga’s shoulder, Daichi shook his head. “No, we burned everything. It was just… Hard. To say goodbye.”

Suga pulled away just enough to look into the dark haired man’s exhausted and saddened eyes. “Oh Daichi… I’m so sorry it had to be this way.” He leaned forward, pressing a soft, tentative kiss to Daichi’s lips, trying to offer any form of comfort.

After every difficult, terrifying, painful thing that had happened in the last twenty four hours, Suga’s sweet kiss was what tipped Daichi over the edge. He couldn’t help himself as he grabbed the other’s hips, pulling him as close as he could as he poured all of his unsaid feelings into the kiss. He swept his tongue over Suga’s lips, not waiting for him to give before invading his mouth, tilting his head as he went.

Realizing that this was a delayed and emotional adrenaline rush, Suga put up no resistance, winding his arms around Daichi’s neck and whimpering softly as he was manhandled and thoroughly kissed. As they moved against one another, one of Daichi’s hands slipped under the back of his shirt, stroking soft, warm skin as their hips brushed together.

“Suga…please, I-” Daichi pleaded against his lips. He didn’t know what he was asking for, only that he needed Suga as close to him as physically possible. He needed touch, comfort, reassurance that this was what was right. He felt long, delicate fingers lace through his own as the other moved away from the kiss to suckle lightly at his neck. He felt teeth scrape lightly at the thin skin, just enough to tease, a promise that Suga knew exactly what he wanted, and that he was more than willing to give it to him.

A tug on his hand, and more fingers, this time just skirting over the growing bulge in his pants, made Daichi moan. He tried to press up into the contact, get something more, something satisfying, but Suga had already stepped back, looking at him with darkened eyes as he moved toward the stairs. “Come on, Dai… I want to do this properly.”

All he could do was follow, watching Suga’s hips sway with a trance-like gaze as they ascended to his bedroom. No sooner had they crossed the threshold did Suga have Daichi pinned beneath him on his sheets. This time when he leaned down to claim the other’s lips, he was in control, stroking his tongue over Daichi’s as he pulled at the hem of his shirt. “Off…” Suga murmured, sitting up on Daichi’s hips to remove his own. He only took a second to admire the newly bared chest before shifting down to trail kisses over his collarbones. Without looking, he reached down and unbuttoned Daichi’s jeans as his mouth moved lower, tongue skirting over a dusky nipple.

“Ah, Suga…!” Daichi gasped, hips bucking up as a cool fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers to wrap around his swollen cock. He heard a silvery laugh in response as Suga stroked him slow, taking care to draw his thumb over the tip, smearing the pearly fluid that had begun to collect there. He felt Suga nip lightly on his earlobe as he continued to pleasure him.

“Daichi…let me have you, make you mine…” Suga purred, letting his fangs lengthen before sinking them shallowly into his lover’s bottom lip.

The tendrils of heat in Daichi’s stomach only coiled tighter at Suga’s words. “Y-Yes, anything, anything you want…” He breathed, caught up in the gleam of Suga's hypnotic eyes, darkened to a deep scarlet by lust and need. He barely even felt the prick as Suga bit down into the soft skin of his neck, but the heat that rushed through his veins was enough to send him over the edge, a low moan escaping his lips as he came without warning. Suga licked over the puncture marks, watching them close as he stroked Daichi through his first climax of the night. As he lay boneless and panting, Suga withdrew his hand from his boxers, making sure Daichi watched as he licked the cum from his fingers, hooded gaze fixed on him. _Delicious._

“What…what was that…?” Daichi’s voice was rough as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Suga smiled deviously. “Mmm…didn’t I tell you? Vampire saliva is a natural aphrodisiac. And you reacted so nicely…” He moved to Daichi’s side to remove his pants completely, leaving him fully bared. “Look, even after that you’re still hard.” In a flash, Suga rid himself of the rest of his clothes as well, before pressing his body flush against Daichi’s. “But I’ll take care of you.”

From there, Daichi sunk into a heavy haze of pleasure. Every stroke of Suga’s fingers felt electric, his kisses like fireworks as slick fingers worked him open. When finally, finally he withdrew them, replaced them with his cock, the heat was near overwhelming. Tears pricked at the corners of Daichi’s eyes, it was too much, too intense. But at the same time, he wanted more. He heard Suga groan as he involuntarily clenched around him, and his soft silver hair tickled Daichi’s neck as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. Shakily, Daichi threaded his fingers though Suga’s locks and tugged, silently begging him to move, that he was more than ready.

Suga laid a tender kiss on the slightly parted, wet lips of the man below him as he obliged his request.

Though he started slowly, each thrust shook Daichi to the core. His breaths came more labored, he felt every aching inch of Suga as he pressed inside him. He’d bottomed before, but it was nothing like this, not with such a powerful drug rushing through his veins and making his head spin.

“D-Daichi…. Mn… you feel amazing, so perfect…” Suga crooned, lacing their fingers as he leaned back, wanting to see every bit of his lover as he wrecked him.

The slight change in angle was all it took for Suga’s length to rub over Daichi’s already sensitive sweet spot. He shuddered, moaning loud and low, squeezing Suga’s hand. With his free hand Daichi shakily reached up and wrapped it around Suga's shoulder, pulling him down to meet him in a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

Suga could feel his control slipping farther and farther with every stroke. He could practically hear the blood rushing through Daichi’s veins as he bucked up into him, gasping his name, silk soft insides pulling him in and craving more. “Let…let me taste you Dai…please…!”  He begged against his lips, wanting nothing more than to let Daichi’s sweet blood flow over his tongue once more.

He felt the frantic nod as he lowered himself flush against Daichi’s sweat slick chest. “Don’t just t-taste me… Turn me…!”

Suga froze, temporarily shocked out of his ecstasy by the desperate plea. “Daichi…?”

“I mean it…” He trailed feather light kisses over Suga’s jaw. “You’re it for me, and I know you want me too. Koushi, I love you… So please. Do it.”

Suga’s heart swelled at the confession. He cupped Daichi’s cheek in his palm, almost losing himself in his deep brown eyes. “Yes, my love…” The whisper was punctuated by a deep, slow thrust as Suga began to move again, slipping an arm under Daichi’s waist to hold their bodies close as possible.

The short pause in their love making did nothing to deteriorate Daichi’s sensitivity, and he arched up with a choked groan as Suga hit his prostate dead on. The heat in his abdomen coiled tighter with every stroke, and his thighs began to quiver as he neared his climax. “A-Ah…! Kou, I’m close…”

“Nh…me too…” Suga panted in his ear, reaching between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Daichi’s straining length once again, movements slickened by the precome practically dripping from the slit.

Two pumps of Suga’s hand and Daichi came hard with a drawn out whine, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist and holding him tightly. Suga wasn’t far behind, the feeling of Daichi’s wet heat convulsing around him threw him over the precipice, and he buried himself as deeply as he could as he spilled inside his lover. But he didn’t allow himself to bathe in the afterglow just yet. As Daichi began to shudder with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Suga withdrew and slid down his body. Before Daichi would even register what he was doing, Suga quickly kissed his hip before sinking his fangs into the warm, flushed skin, letting his venom flow forth into the body beneath him.

The pain almost immediately registered with Daichi and he winced as the stinging sensation sliced through his tired satisfaction like a knife through butter. “Is… is that it…?” He asked, shifting close to Suga as he moved back up the bed to lie beside him. “I don’t feel very different…”

But Suga shook his head. “Oh Daichi… That’s just the initial venom injection. It hasn’t quite taken effect yet, but when it does… It won’t be pleasant.” He pulled the blankets up over them, not wanting Daichi to get a chill, despite knowing that in a matter of minutes, it wouldn’t make a difference either way.

After hearing that, Daichi was beginning to have second thoughts. So caught up in the sex, he hadn’t bothered to ask Suga details about what the process might entail, or if there was even a high chance of him getting through it successfully. He’d never had much experience with this aspect of vampires, he didn’t know exactly how much it would hurt. But still, just looking at Suga… “It’s okay.” Daichi smiled weakly. “I asked for this. I want this.”

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Daichi yelled in pain, curling in on himself as fire ripped through his chest and stomach. “F-Fuck…! Suga…ngh! What’s happening…?” It was all he could choke out as he struggled to breathe, it felt as though his body was melting from the inside out. He could feel his heart beating faster than he thought possible; any quicker and he was sure it would explode under the pressure. Already his body was sweating profusely, dampening the sheets around him, making him shiver.

Suga bit his lip, reaching out a hand for Daichi to hold through the pain, knowing that no matter how hard he gripped, he wouldn’t break bones. He knew how scary it was, knowing you were going to die, feeling the excruciating agony of the venom replacing your blood cell by cell. He began to rub Daichi’s back, hoping that the contact would at least ease a few of his fears. “Your heart is going to stop, and your lungs will cease to work.” Suga murmured. “But it’s okay. You’ll die but….you won’t, not really.” He wasn’t sure if Daichi even heard him over his own increasingly labored breathing.

“B-Be…there w-when…I wake…up…!” Every word was painful, every short breath felt like scalding sandpaper in his lungs. He opened his eyes, but couldn’t see, too blinded by the torturous sensations wracking his body. Daichi’s form convulsed once under the covers, chest heaving with the effort to draw one last breath, and then, as if put under a spell, his body relaxed. He lay, eerily silent and motionless on the bed next to Suga. His skin had long since lost its pink hue, fading to a pale color that looked unnatural to Suga, after being used to his warm, tanned complexion for so long. Daichi was dead.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Suga gently wiped the sweat off of Daichi’s brow before laying a kiss on his temple. “I won’t leave your side, Dai. I promise.” It would be quite some time before he regained any kind of consciousness, perhaps even a day or two. But that time was nothing compared to the eternity they would have together once Daichi woke anew.

About half an hour after Suga had settled in to wait, Hinata peeked his head into the room. Seeing Daichi’s lifeless form, he entered immediately, curiosity getting the better of him. Noting the tender smile Suga was wearing, the redhead grinned. “You killed him, then?”

Suga did not turn to look at him, not wanting to take his eyes off his lover. “Perhaps his heart, Shouyou... But not his soul.”

Hinata clambered up onto the bed next to Suga to get a closer look. He tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “He’s gonna look weird with red eyes.”

Rather than rebuff Hinata for being rude, the silver haired vampire only sighed contently. “He’s going to look beautiful.”

“Can we dye his hair silver, like yours?” Hinata teased cheekily. All this mushiness from Suga was making him feel weird in ways that he would only be able to describe with some choice sound effects. “He’d probably look like an old man, though.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “If you want to dye someone’s hair silver, try it on yourself.”

“Hmm… I could… But I don’t think Tobio would like that very much.” Hinata hummed thoughtfully, as though he was actually considering the suggestion.

Smiling, Suga wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “You really care what he thinks, huh? You must like him a lot, to be so considerate.” He laughed softly as he watched Hinata fidget with the hem of his shirt.

“I…I really like him okay? Like…like love him kind of like him. Tobio just makes me feel so… Uahh!” He fell back onto the sheets, arms raised toward the ceiling, before looking over at Suga. “You know?”

“I think I know exactly.” Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair affectionately as he went back to watching Daichi. He’d been familiar with that feeling for a while now.

After a few minutes, Hinata sat up. “I think I’m gonna go wake Tobio up. He needs to learn that night time is not for sleeping!” He slid off the bed with a devious smirk playing about his lips. “Maybe if I blow him, he won’t be mad at me….”

That was one thing about Hinata that would probably never change, Suga mused. There was only so much sweetness before that tangy overtone set in again. _Ah well. At least it seems like Kageyama is a decent match for him._

“Have fun watching your dead body!” And with that, he was gone from the room, leaving Suga alone with Daichi once more.

 

 

Dark. Everything was dark. And kind of cold. But not an uncomfortable cold. _No_. Not cold, exactly. There just wasn’t any body heat.  Or anything. No heart beat could be heard. _Wait…am I even breathing…? This is strange…_ There had been an odd dream too. A gorgeous stanger, with hair like brightest moonlight and skin soft as silk. Their face wasn’t visible, but it didn’t matter. They had been…comforting. Even though the world around them had been burning, not flames licking at their ankles.

But then…if that had been a dream… Daichi didn’t even remember falling asleep. The fire had seemed so real. But now there was only blackness surrounding him. As time went by, he began to feel that he shouldn’t stay here. There was more, something beyond his dreams. He just…just had to find it. He was sure it was something important. Perhaps if he concentrated enough, the shadows would disappear. Daichi began to focus his every thought on the beyond, on escape. He felt a lightness begin to grow, and grow and grow, until he felt as though he was hurtling forward though space. It was coming, whatever _it_ was.

Red eyes flew open, and Daichi gasped, temporarily blinded by the brightness streaming through a window somewhere. He felt movement to his side, and suddenly, as he adjusted to the light, he was looking up at Suga. And somehow, he looked more beautiful then than he ever had, radiant smile blooming across his face.

“Welcome back, Daichi…”

And rather than respond, Daichi simply brushed his fingers across Suga’s cheek, threaded them gently though his hair, and guided him down into the first kiss of their new forever.


End file.
